От Флоренции до Римини
by Maschuldig
Summary: Тематически связан с фанфиком "От Акры до Иерусалима", непрямое его продолжение. Действие разворачивается в XV веке. Ассассин Имс хочет помочь своему хорошему другу Леонардо Да Винчи найти такую реликвию, как Книга Жизни, прежде, чем это сделает их враг Джироламо Риарио. Он берет с собой на поиски ученика Да Винчи - Артура.


**1**

- Имс, мне нужна твоя помощь, - Леонардо Да Винчи, молодой эксцентричный художник, расхаживал по комнате своей мастерской, нервно похлопывая себя по ладони конвертом с письмом.  
- Я слушаю тебя, - спокойно произнес Имс, прислонившись к подоконнику.  
Взгляд мужчины то и дело скользил по собиравшемуся позади художника Артуру. Что-то знакомое было в юноше, и одновременно привлекательное.  
- Артур, - Да Винчи вдруг обернулся к парню, указав на него конвертом.  
- Да, маэстро? – Артур выпрямился, посмотрев на художника.  
Леонардо поспешно приблизился к Артуру, протягивая конверт:  
- Отнеси это Нико, и скажи, чтобы он нашел Зоро, тот поймет, что нужно делать. И поторопись.  
- Хорошо, - юноша поспешно поправил рубашку, взял письмо и вышел из мастерской, кинув напоследок на Имса странный взгляд.  
- Мало тебе Салаи, Лео? – усмехнулся Имс.  
- О, Имс, умоляю тебя, я даже и не думал об этом мальчике. У меня чисто творческий интерес.  
- Да ладно, - Имс криво усмехнулся, окинув взглядом смятую постель в углу. – Так что случилось, Лео, ты расскажешь мне?  
- Да-да… - художник подошел к двери, запирая ее, и обернулся к Имсу. – У меня серьезные проблемы, Имс, очень серьезные.  
- Неужто ты провалил все сроки с Медичи , и они, наконец, решили тебя вздернуть? – на Имса паника художника не распространилась, он дотянулся до яблока из блюда для натюрморта, протер его рукавом и надкусил.  
- Все гораздо хуже, мой дорогой друг, за мной охотится Рим.  
Имс поперхнулся, выплевывая яблоко, с отвращением посмотрел на гнилой продукт и зашвырнул в урну. Лео ошибочно принял это за реакцию на сказанную им новость, и поспешил разъяснить:  
- Нет-нет, они не хотят меня убить. В Риме как-то прознали о том, что я готовлю военные машины для Медичи, и теперь граф Риарио хочет переманить меня на свою сторону.  
- Ну так иди, если они не угрожали тебе.  
- Наоборот, он предложил мне огромную сумму, плюс обещал спонсировать все мои проекты.  
Имс хмыкнул:  
- И ты что, еще раздумываешь?  
- Конечно, нет! – Леонардо аж воскликнул. – Я отказал не раздумывая! У меня есть определенные принципы, определенные идеи!  
Имс закатил глаза, а Лео тем временем продолжил.  
- Рим использует мои изобретения для захвата Флоренции и других земель. А Медичи лишь для устрашения и защиты города. Я видел, на что способны мои машины. Я понимаю, что созданное мной будет нести смерть в руках таких людей, как Джироламо Риарио. Кстати… На нем я его и испытал… Несколько раз.  
- Что? – последние слова, сказанные художником, наконец, смогли изумить Имса. – Что ты сделал?  
Леонардо смутился, присел на скамью и сложил руки лодочкой перед собой:  
- Я не был уверен, что это сработает, когда пробовал, но иначе доказать свою верность Лоренцо, когда он уже начал во мне сомневаться, и одновременно испытать пушки, я не мог. Графу пришлось бежать, сверкая пятками, ты бы это видел…  
Лео даже рассмеялся, но быстро посерьезнел:  
- И теперь…  
-… и теперь граф Джироламо Риарио охотиться за тобой уже как за трофеем, намереваясь либо использовать твои мозги военного инженера, либо убить в случае отказа. И так, и эдак тебе не поздоровится. – Закончил за него Имс. Его, казалось, забавляла эта ситуация.  
Одного взгляда Лео осуждающего его веселость хватило, чтобы тот скрыл хотя бы внешние признаки этого самого веселья.  
- У него теперь личные счеты со мной. Враги у меня были всегда, но не как в этот раз. Но это не самое страшное, Имс.  
- О, что может быть страшнее, чем навлечь на себя гнев графа? – ехидно заявил Имс. – Мне прийти в Рим и уговорить Риарио оставить тебя в покое?  
- Он тамплиер, Имс, он ищет Книгу Жизни , то же, что нужно вам. – Леонардо встал и вновь стал расхаживаться по комнате. – Он умен, не настолько, конечно, как я, но часть загадки по местонахождению Книги он уже решил. Ту часть, что неизвестна мне. И мне ее от него никак не добиться. Хоть пытай его, но Риарио будет молчать.  
Сейчас Имс молча сидел и слушал, напрягшись. Братство ассассинов искало эту книгу, подобно другим реликвиям, как Яблоко Эдема, например. И нахождение книги дало бы тамплиерам огромный перевес в силе, власть, сопротивляться которой будет уже бесполезно, чего ассассинам никак допускать нельзя. Тем временем Да Винчи продолжал:  
- Очень скоро граф Риарио доберется до меня. Тогда будет бесполезно скрывать от него что-либо. Мне же самому в одиночку до него и его секретов не добраться. Тут мне нужна твоя помощь. Мы на одной стороне. Я не хочу допустить, чтобы ни мой гений, ни Книга Жизни ему не достались. Тебе же… скорее всего, на первое наплевать, но второе важно не менее.  
- Что мне нужно сделать? – Имс сдался довольно быстро, учитывая тот факт, что он прилично задолжал художнику.  
Лео улыбнулся, довольный его сиюминутной решимостью помочь.  
- Мне известно, что Риарио собирается в Римини. Важно знать, зачем он туда едет. Если у него появились зацепки в поисках – важно узнать их и постараться его опередить.  
- С этим я справлюсь. – Усмехнулся Имс, - даже если Риарио что-либо найдет – всегда есть способ это отобрать.  
Лео расплылся в улыбке.  
- Мне нравится твой подход. Мой друг Зоро отправиться следом за тобой, и поможет, в случае чего.  
- Учту это, Лео, - Имс направился к двери.  
- И да, Имс, у меня к тебе еще одна просьба, пока ты не ушел, - мужчина обернулся к художнику.  
- Артур, мой подмастерье, неплохо фехтует. Будь добр, возьми его с собой. Этот мальчик не по годам умен, к тому же, бывший житель Рима, он будет тебе полезен.  
В этом вопросе Имсу спорить даже не захотелось.  
- О, бене, амиго . – Напоследок подмигнув другу, Имс покинул мастерскую.

***  
Ранним утром, когда Флоренция только просыпалась, Имс уже стоял в конюшне, привязывая сумку с вещами к седлу своего коня.  
Артур опаздывал. Имс не разговаривал с ним ни разу после их небольшого знакомства у Лео, но и ждать паренька не собирался, несмотря на просьбу художника. Правда, все мысли у него были заняты Артуром, и вовсе не предстоящей слежкой за племянником Папы Джироламо Риарио.  
Артур, с его темными орехового цвета глазами и узким лицом, был как будто смутно знаком Имсу. И его мучило ощущение того, что они встречались раньше, но где и когда. Может это был просто один из тех людей, с которым Имс случайно пересекся где-нибудь на улице или на рынке. Он не мог вспомнить, и это чувство мучило его.  
Вообще Имс с его свободолюбивой натурой и тягой к испытанию чего-то нового очень легко сошелся когда-то с Леонардо. Так уж вышло, что братство ассассинов после укрепления своей незримой власти на территории Флоренции, часто обращалось за помощью к мастеру-инженеру-и-просто-художнику Леонардо Да Винчи. Тот не всегда с охотой, но принимался помогать ассассинам с оружием, да и новые изобретения часто испытывал именно на своих друзьях: Эцио и Имсе. Какие еще абсолютно безголовые кандидатуры как они, могли подойти для роли подопытных лучше? Так что, несмотря на все опасности экспериментов Лео, они также часто порождали много полезностей, за которые Имс всегда был очень благодарен художнику. И часто оставался у него в долгу. Да и отказать хорошему другу в помощи он не посмел бы. Это и только это заставило его собраться и отправится к одному из опаснейших и влиятельных людей Италии, племяннику самого Папы Римского, графу Риарио.  
Стоило Имсу вывести коня из конюшни и сесть в седло, как из-за угла вылетел Артур, красный и запыхавшийся, с сумкой за спиной.  
- Мастер Имс!  
- Ты опоздал, парень. Или ты думал, я буду стоять и покорно ждать тебя тут?  
Артур подбежал к нему и склонился, опершись на колени и пытаясь отдышаться.  
- Простите… Мастер Имс, я не специально… Я сейчас…  
Имс глянул на него, ожидая, что вот-вот вспомнит, где он раньше встречал Артура, но озарения так и не настало, потому он перевел взгляд на дорогу и, вздохнув, произнес:  
- Давай быстрее, не люблю ждать. У тебя пятнадцать минут, чтобы меня догнать.  
И он неспешно повел лошадь по улице, тем временем как Артур бросился в конюшню.  
Парень нагнал его уже на дороге сразу за городом. Поравнявшись с Имсом, он бросил на него взгляд и уставился вперед на дорогу:  
- Еще раз извините за это, мастер Имс. Я вчера поздно узнал о том, что сопровождаю Вас, и сегодня едва не проспал.  
- Ты хоть знаешь цель нашей поездки, как там тебя… Артур? – Имс даже не обернулся на парня.  
- Конечно, мы должны проследить за Джироламо Риарио в Римини.  
Они переглянулись. Имс усмехнулся и скользнул взглядом по бедру Артура, где на ремне в ножнах висел его тонкий меч.  
- Лео сказал, ты неплохо фехтуешь.  
- Так и есть. Мой приемный отец научил меня сражаться на мечах. И я считаю, что мне это неплохо удается.  
- Интересно посмотреть на это, - Имс с усмешкой пришпорил коня, заставив Артура его догонять, что тот бес труда и сделал:  
- Что насчет Вас? Вы помогаете мастеру Да Винчи по доброте душевной? – Артур скопировал его усмешку, глянув на мужчину.  
-А я не похож на доброго друга, который решил помочь за просто так? – Имс ответил на дерзкий взгляд Артура.  
- Абсолютно, - парень не отвернулся, продолжая так же спокойно пялиться на Имса.  
Имс рассмеялся вдруг, застав Артура врасплох.  
- Ты откуда такой дерзкий взялся? Вчера, когда я видел тебя в мастерской Лео, ты показался мне скромным и тихим юношей. Приятно знать, что ты вроде как не мямля, хотя это надо еще проверить.  
- Я не просто учусь у мастера Да Винчи, я плачу ему за это деньги. – Уточнил Артур.  
- Ооо, так ты богатый молодой человек? С твоей внешностью платить такому увлеченному прекрасным, как Леонардо, не обязательно. – Имс вновь рассмеялся, сильнее пришпорил коня, переводя его на галоп, и понесся по дороге.  
- На что Вы намекаете? – крикнул ему вслед Артур, но поняв, что Имс его уже или не слышит, или просто игнорирует, пустился догонять. – На то, что мне стоит делить с мастером постель, или что я прекрасен? Мне расценивать это как комплимент или унижение? Имс!  
- Расценивай как хочешь, детка. – Ассассин ожидал все же смутить парня, что, по-видимому, у него вышло плохо.  
Артур только хмыкнул в ответ, и оба продолжили путь уже в молчании.

В Римини они прибыли поздно вечером. Артур был глубоко недоволен сложившейся ситуацией. Вместо того, чтобы находится рядом с Леонардо Да Винчи день и ночь, как и должен был, он ехал следить за тем, за кем вовсе не хотел. Но ничего другого не оставалось. И поэтому, на подъезде к городу, когда они уже спешились и оставили коней, Артур молча следовал за Имсом в город.  
- Что ты знаешь о графе, Артур? – тихо спросил Имс, идя по вечерней улице.  
- Граф Риарио очень жестокий человек. А также довольно умный и хитрый.  
- Очень познавательно, - хмыкнул Имс. – А существенней что-то есть?  
- Кто я, по-вашему? Королевский шпион, чтобы знать все?  
Мужчина махнул рукой:  
- Ладно, забудь, полезный ты мой, - он твердым шагом направился через улицу к ярко-разодетой паре дам стоящих рядом с сомнительного вида заведением.  
Артур глянул на женщин, потом резко схватил Имса за предплечье.  
- Что Вы собираетесь делать? – прошипел он.  
- Ну, нам же надо где-то искать ночлег, я устал с дороги, да и что тебе рассказывать…  
- Но это же бордель.  
- Какое откровение, Артур, я не заметил. Да, ты прав, мы туда не пойдем, - с этими словами Имс вытащил руку из хватки Артура и быстро приблизился к дамам, о чем-то начав с ними ворковать.  
Артур остался стоять посреди пустынной улицы, раздраженно глядя на Имса. Ассассин тем временем вовсю заигрывал с одной из девушек, потом обернулся на Артура и подозвал его, махнув рукой.  
- Не стой там, пошли!  
Артур приблизился к Имсу, собираясь высказать все свои сомнения по поводу данной выходки, но мужчина просто схватил его за рукав, поволок за собой внутрь публичного дома.  
- Мы могли пойти и снять комнату в любом пабе или таверне, - зло зашептал Артур.  
- Да не бойся ты так, никто здесь не кусается, - во весь голос ответил Имс, повернулся к одной из девушек, подмигнув ей.  
Та подмигнула в ответ, и он обратился к ней:  
- Мы останемся здесь до утра, прошу, позаботьтесь о моем друге.  
Артур посмотрел на Имса с абсолютно очумевшим выражением лица: «ЧТО?»  
- Бене, красавчик. Пошли, - и девушка, взяв Артур за руку, повела за собой вверх по ступенькам.  
- Как тебе эта комната? – она распахнула дверь перед Артуром. Парень вошел, оглядываясь.  
- Неплохо, спасибо… послушайте, - он обернулся, прежде, чем девушка зашла за ним следом, - вот вам деньги, прошу не беспокоить меня до утра, - он фальшиво улыбнулся, - я как-нибудь сам, - и закрыл дверь прежде, чем та успела что-то сказать.  
Артур вздохнул, и обвел взглядом украшенную бархатом и рюшами комнату. Поморщился и сел на большую кровать.  
То, во что его насильно ввязали, сильно раздражало.  
Он услышал смех и шаги Имса за дверью в коридоре, и воркование какой-то проститутки, хлопнула дверь и голоса стали приглушенней.  
Артур повалился на кровать, скинув сапоги. Можно было хоть немного отдохнуть, прежде, чем они отправятся на поиски Риарио, и он собирался хорошо выспаться.

«Выспался», - думал Артур, когда утром Имс застал его помятым, сонным и с синяками под глазами.  
Они молча завтракали у фонтана на рыночной площади, когда к ним сквозь оживленную толпу пробился красивый темноволосый мужчина, и уселся рядом с Имсом, отрывая того от созерцания лица Артура.  
- Здравствуй, Имс, Артур, - он кивнул парню.  
- Доброе утро, Зороастр, - произнес он в ответ.  
- Ты тут как тут, мой друг. – Не отрываясь от завтрака поприветствовал его Имс.  
- Все для Лео, он попросил - я сделал. И сделал это быстрее тебя, кстати. – Зоро обвел взглядом площадь. - Сегодня граф и его люди прибудут в город. Он прибудет из Рима, значит, и ждать его надо будет у юго-западных ворот города.  
- Потрясающая аналитика, Зоро.  
- Эй, Имс, не язви. Артур, что-то ты какой-то невыспавшийся. Неужели этот негодяй не давал тебе спать ночью? – мужчина подмигнул парню.  
- Именно так, - он проигнорировал последующий смех обоих мужчин.  
Стены в публичном доме толщиной не отличались, и шумные развлечения Имса, и не только его, стали отличным поводом для Артура поразмышлять о ненависти ко всем прихотям человеческим и смысле жизни.  
Заснул парень под утро, и то, вскоре некая девушка пришла к нему с сообщением, что его ожидают внизу.  
Имсу он насчет этого и слова не сказал, как и ассассин ему.  
- У тебя есть еще что-то, Зоро? – спросил Имс.  
- Ну, только то, что по прибытии в город Риарио должен встретиться с неким человеком, чьего имени я не знаю. И все это будет неподалеку от места, где работает мой приятель Юсуф. Вот адрес, думаю, сам разберешься.  
Имс взял протянутый Зоро листок и, глянув, спрятал в карман.  
- А вот теперь все, - мужчина встал, - мне пора, не скучайте, ребята.  
И он поспешно скрылся в толпе.  
- Что собираетесь делать теперь? – спросил Артур.  
- Прогуляюсь до ворот города, что ж еще, - Имс встал. – А ты, - обратился он к Артуру прежде, чем тот поднялся следом, - прогуляйся пока, посмотри тут все, у Римини такие древние корни, можешь к морю сходить, потренироваться в этом своем пейзажном искусстве, ученик мастера как-никак…  
- Нет, стойте, я пойду с Вами. – Артур резко встал.  
- Еще чего.  
- Мастер отправил меня помогать Вам, а вдруг Вас заметят или что-то пойдет не так? Вы один против стражи Риарио?  
- Ну, будет нас двое? Ну и что? И к тому же, одного меня засечь будет трудно. Так что не спорь и займи себя чем-нибудь. Увидимся тут ближе к вечеру.  
С этими словами ассассин похлопал Артура по щеке, и быстрым шагом направился прочь с площади.  
Парень долго думать не стал. У него появилось новое дело, и это дело требовало немедленного решения. Выждав, пока Имс скроется из виду, он пошел следом за ним.

Джироламо Риарио, молодой и красивый граф, прибыл в город ближе к полудню. Он шел в сопровождении нескольких своих приближенных, насколько мог заметить Имс, который скрывался в толпе поодаль.  
Это был стройный и высокий мужчина, с острыми чертами лица и хищным взглядом.  
Имс быстро сосчитал тех людей, что сопровождали его, и прикинул, сколько еще осталось у ворот. Визиты молодого графа, куда бы то ни было, обычно всегда проходили в сопровождении приличной свиты и охраны, так что подобраться к нему было довольно сложно. Проследить, конечно, было легче, но все равно для того, за чем его послал Леонардо, Имсу скорее всего придется встретиться с графом лицом к лицу.  
Мужчина вздрогнул, поняв вдруг, что не может выследить взглядом Риарио среди прохожих. Он заметил, что те четверо людей, что сопровождали его, сейчас расходятся в разных направлениях, а сам граф исчез из виду, как сквозь землю провалился. Имс выругался и пошел в другую от них сторону, надеясь, что выследит Риарио через его свиту.

***  
Риарио двигался по направлению к центру, по узким улицам портового городка, когда понял, что за ним следят. У него был исключительный нюх на слежку, тем более, если она велась абсолютно неуклюже, как в этот раз. Так что, дав команду своим людям, он быстро свернул в один из переулков, неслышно прошел до угла и резким молниеносным движением вытащил оттуда Артура. Парень не успел вскрикнуть от неожиданности, как Риарио прижал его к стене и запечатал рот рукой в перчатке.  
- Ты… совсем не ожидал тебя тут встретить. – Мужчина сощурился, окинул Артура взглядом и отпустил.  
- Простите… господин Риарио… - Артур выпрямился, но не успел продолжить. Граф одним жестом заставил его замолчать.  
- Насколько мне известно, - он поправил перчатку, - сейчас ты должен находиться во Флорентийской Республике, в мастерской Леонардо Да Винчи, бегать за ним как пес и вынюхивать все планы Медичи. Вместо этого я застаю тебя здесь, отвратительно проявившим себя в вопросе скрытого наблюдения.  
Риарио пристально посмотрел на Артура:  
- Значит ли это, что наш дорогой художник по отчего-то неизвестным мне причинам явился в Римини? Говори.  
- Прошу прощения, господин Риарио, мне пришлось следовать приказу Да Винчи и отправится сюда следить за Вами. Он как-то прознал, что у Вас дела в Римини, и послал одного из ассассинов следить за Вами вместе со мной.  
Артур быстро выговорил это. В присутствии графа Риарио у него всегда появлялось ужасное ощущение незримой тяжести, как будто его что-то сковывало. Не страх и не ужас, но неприятное чувство всегда было. Риарио приподнял бровь:  
- Вот как? Прекрасно, теперь за мной следит это их богохульное братство. Какая «честь». – На губах мужчины появилась усмешка. – Расскажи мне подробнее об этом ассассине.  
Артур замялся.  
- Быстрее, Артур, у меня нет времени на это.  
- Он друг Леонардо, часто помогает ему. Немного старше Вас, невысокий. Из оружия у него есть рапира, несколько метательных ножей. И, кажется, это новое оружие… подобно пушке, но помещается в карман…  
- Умоляю, я понял, продолжай, - скривился мужчина.  
- Мы прошлой ночью остановились в публичном доме… Я не знаю, что ему придет в голову сегодня. Хотя он собирается проследить за Вами на сегодняшней встрече…  
Риарио вновь прервал его жестом:  
- Кто информатор?  
- Зороастр, но откуда информация у него мне не известно. - Сказал Артур.  
- Да Винчи и его шайка… Этот твой маэстро и вправду мастер, - мужчина довольно улыбнулся своему же каламбуру, но Артуру показалось, будто это хищный оскал. – Что ж, интересный будет вечер. Спасибо, Артур.  
И Риарио быстро пошел вглубь переулка, решив не выходить больше на главную улицу.  
Артуру стало тошно от его благодарности. По мере того, как граф отдалялся, ему становилось легче дышать. Тот день, когда он попал в услужение графу Риарио, Артур понял, что так близко к смерти он еще никогда не находился. Служить ему значило постоянно рисковать, постоянно висеть на тонкой нити над бездонной пропастью. Шпионы Риарио долго не жили, и не только потому, что была опасность их разоблачения, но и потому, что ненужных ему людей граф в живых не оставлял. Отслужил свое – смерть. Подозрение на обман – смерть. В любом случае была смерть.  
Сейчас надо было выбираться оттуда и искать Имса. Отчего-то Артур был уверен, что при встрече с графом ассассин быстро найдет свою гибель.

Имс мчался по крышам Римини, ломая черепицу, и создавая хаос вокруг себя. Вслед ему летели проклятья и ругательства. Ассассин успел собрать вокруг себя погоню в двадцать с лишним человек, и чем дальше он бежал, тем больше народу собирал. Несколько самых ловких воинов преследовали его по этим самым крышам невысоких домиков города, но большая часть, среди которой были люди из свиты графа Риарио, мчались параллельно с ним по земле, полностью лишая возможности спуститься на землю.  
Главные проблемы Имса еще не начались, главная ждала впереди, где в свете вечерних огней находилась площадь. Имс не любил площади. Имс их терпеть не мог. Потому что площади – это всегда принудительный спуск, это всегда усиленная охрана, которая, конечно же, сбежится на шум и гам, вместе с остальными ловить сумасшедшего любителя высот. И потом уже разбираться, кого они ловили и зачем.  
Сам Риарио преследовать Имса не собирался. Решил, что, видимо, не графское это дело, и потому спокойно ожидал ассассина где-нибудь у себя во временных покоях с самодовольной улыбкой на лице.  
Имс скрипнул зубами от злости, представив это. Как он мог так глупо попасться. Да еще и Артура было совсем не видно. Уж он точно должен бы быть в курсе сложившейся ситуации, с учетом того, сколько шума наделал Имс…

Немного ранее.  
«…Они знают, что придет человек в белом капюшоне. Они будут искать тебя… А ты надень зеленый». (с)

- Значит, в пабе Руэтта в восемь? – Имс сидел за столиком напротив кучерявого темноволосого мужчины восточной внешности.  
- Да. В этом заведении обычно можно встретить довольно много моряков и торговцев, да и сам паб дешевый. Видимо, с кем-то из этих торговцев ваш граф собирается встретиться.  
- Спасибо, Юсуф, - Имс собрался было уходить, но информатор придержал его за локоть.  
- Будь осторожен. Мы стараемся в дела Рима не вмешиваться. Мало нам своих проблем. Так что постарайся не наделать шуму. Не хотелось бы, чтобы их встреча сорвалась. Это сильно вредит торговому делу городка. Глядишь, те, кто торгуют зарубежными вещицами, прикроют свои лавочки. А даже небольшой перерыв навредить может довольно сильно.  
- Расслабься, Юсуф. Я профессионал. И спасибо за помощь. – Имс встал и направился к выходу из заведения, где работал информатор.  
- Иди, и привет Зоро передавай.  
- Обязательно.

- Каков наш план, мастер Имс? – тихо спросил Артур, идя по улице рядом с мужчиной.  
- Для начала, узнать, что собирается покупать Риарио. Если верить словам информатора, то эти ребята торговцы тащат сюда всякие вещицы с Востока. Значит, это по любому связано с тем, что хочет найти Лео.  
- Допустим, а потом, когда нам станет известна причина личной поездки графа сюда, что будет?  
- Ну… Там уже цель: это что-то у графа отобрать. Будь то вещь или информация.  
- И как же, мастер Имс собирается это сделать? – Артур даже не старался убрать насмешку из голоса.  
- Эй, - Имс даже обернулся на него, задетый тоном, - ты думаешь, я с этим не справлюсь?  
Артур лишь скептически изогнул бровь, ничего не ответив.  
Имс отвернулся от него, шагнув в переулок, прошел еще немного и дал знак Артуру остановиться.  
- Ожидай меня здесь.  
- Мне снова нельзя идти с Вами? – Артур не удивился в этот раз.  
Имс ничего не ответил ему, он уже пересек улицу, направляясь к пабу.  
Мужчина зашел внутрь, осматриваясь. Он прибыл на час раньше, на всякий случай. В заведении уже было многолюдно и шумно, несмотря на то, что подобные места обычно пользовались популярностью после захода солнца, а сейчас в седьмом часу еще было довольно светло.  
Имс сел за один из столов, стараясь не выделяться, и провел час за парой кружек некрепкого алкоголя. Так как в подобном месте ничего не заказывающий одинокий мужчина привлек бы излишнее внимание. Точно так же, когда к нему присоединились двое подвыпивших веселых моряков, он старался поддерживать беседу и шутить, одновременно следя за входом в паб.  
Ровно в восемь часов явился сам граф. Он был выше Имса, насколько тот мог судить, но более худой, так что при неожиданном ударе Имс свалил бы его как нечего делать. Сейчас Риарио был один. Мужчина шел ровно, держал спину прямо, и взгляд, которым он окидывал людей вокруг, был слегка высокомерным, с небольшой примесью отвращения от стоящих в пабе запахов.  
Граф прошел к одному из столиков на противоположной от Имса стороне, и сел напротив нескольких мужчин. К несчастью для Имса, он находился слишком далеко, чтобы услышать что-то из их разговора. Но зато ассассин мог хорошо видеть всех четверых, когда их не заслоняли другие посетители паба. Спустя минут пять их разговора, Имс мог наблюдать, как двое мужчин встали, и вышли из паба, оставив графа наедине с неким арабом.  
Какое-то время Риарио и иностранец просто беседовали, пока их не прервал еще один мужчина. Он шепнул что-то Риарио на ухо, заставив того вдруг довольно улыбнуться и обернуться прямо на Имса. Мужчина задницей почувствовал мгновенную опасность, и сразу встал, намереваясь к выходу. Правда, стоило Имсу распахнуть дверь, как путь ему преградили четверо мужчин, судя по всему, людей Риарио.  
Имс улыбнулся им и захлопнул дверь, оборачиваясь, и нос к носу сталкиваясь с Риарио.  
- Прошу прощения, я как раз хотел пригласить такого славного синьора присоединиться к нам. – Произнес граф.  
- Вынужден отказать, - кратко ответил Имс, слыша, как за спиной открывается дверь, и понимая, что вот-вот сюда войдут люди графа.  
- Как жаль, но отказ я не приму, - с легкой улыбкой на губах сказал мужчина.  
- Как жаль, но придется, - в его же тоне ответил Имс, хватая со стола под рукой чью-то кружку с некой недопитой жидкостью и швыряя ее в голову Риарио.  
Тот едва уклонился, мгновенно выхватывая меч из ножен на поясе:  
- Ты понимаешь, в кого ты только что… - начал было Риарио, но закончить ему Имс не дал.  
Он вытащил стул прямо из-под какого-то матроса, толкая того на графа, а сам протаранил окно стулом и вылетел на улицу как раз в тот момент, когда в паб ворвались стражники.  
Все это происходило настолько быстро, что толпа в заведении, в том числе невезучий матрос, на какой-то миг оторопела. Но тут сразу раздался крик:  
«Хватай убийцу! Ассассин!» и стража бросилась обратно на улицу. Имс уже свернул в темный переулок и мчался со всех ног, сыпля про себя проклятиями. Он никак не мог понять, кто и как узнал о его слежке. И скорее всего, это был либо Юсуф, либо кто-то, кто подслушал их разговор. Кто-то доложил о нем Риарио. И все полетело к чертям. Теперь скрытно подобраться к графу стало невыполнимой задачей.  
Имс вылетел из темного переулка на освещенную улицу, на повороте сбивая кого-то с ног. И как же он был «рад» осознать, что сбил ни кого иного, как одного из стражников, совершающего вечерний обход по улицам Римини.  
С трудом уворачиваясь от летящих в него камней, Имс забрался по балконам на крышу ближайшего здания в надежде, что так будет проще скрыться от погони. И ошибся.

О, как же глубоко он ошибся, когда видел перед собой огромную площадь и никаких зданий справа и слева, куда можно было бы направиться дальше. Вернее, площадь вовсе не была огромной, но казалась таковой для Имса из-за отсутствия рядом хоть какого-то уступа, столба или дерева, которое могло бы смягчить его спуск с третьего этажа. Шансы выбраться из этой передряги были ничтожно малы. Артура с его, так называемой, помощью, над которой ассассин с утра так насмехался, было нигде не видать.  
Край крыши был близок, и ничего не оставалось делать, как прыгать. От приземления на ноги, он на миг подумал, что вот-вот рухнет без сознания: сила удара будто прошлась по позвоночнику и дала по голове. И Имс уже пробовал представить, как будет выбираться из тюрьмы, куда его кинут перед казнью. Но адреналин позволил ему продержаться еще несколько метров, прежде чем ему преградил дорогу всадник на лошади. Всадником оказался не кто иной, как Артур, протягивающий Имсу руку. Мужчина запрыгнул на коня позади Артура, ухватился за седло и крикнул:  
- Давай!  
Артур пришпорил лошадь, и они убрались с площади прежде, чем в них полетели стрелы.  
- Где ты был, мать твою! – Зло крикнул Имс.  
По мере того, как они продвигались к воротам, заставляя редких прохожих шарахаться от лошади по сторонам, адреналин отпускал Имса, и в ногах нарастала зудящая боль.  
- А вы думаете, легко угнаться за вами так, чтобы стража не заметила? Да еще и найти коня в центре Римини?  
- Плевать! Мог бы и предположить такой расклад.  
- Ну конечно, мастер Имс, «у меня все под контролем, я крутой убийца, мне это дело как два пальца».  
- Кто-то предупредил Риарио обо мне. Точно описал меня. Он безошибочно определил меня в том пабе. – Прошипел Имс зло.  
- Что?..  
Имс не ответил, вместо этого, он левой рукой нагнул Артура к самой шее лошади, когда над ним просвистела стрела, а сам метко швырнул нож в стоящего на крыше лучника.  
Артур выпрямился, ошарашено оглянувшись на упавший на землю труп.  
- Направо, черт возьми, - тряхнул его Имс.  
Артур вовремя повел лошадь направо, куда уходила улица, ведущая сразу за пределы Римини.

…  
- Что Вам удалось узнать? – Артур подошел и уселся рядом с Имсом.  
Убийца развалился на траве под деревом, разминая ноги. От неудачного приземления он вывихнул правую лодыжку, и теперь аккуратно снимал сапог, чтобы вправить вывих.  
- Ровным счетом ничего. Я сидел довольно далеко, чтобы слышать, о чем он говорил с торговцем. И я не видел, чтобы граф что-то у него брал. Или эта сделка состоялась после того, как его люди за мной погнались, или я был очень невнимателен, - Имс сжал зубы и резко потянул себя за стопу, промычав от боли невнятные ругательства.  
Артур отвернулся от данного зрелища. А Имс вздохнул и покрутил стопой.  
- Так немного легче.  
- Разве у Вас нет каких-то там особых приемов приземления или еще чего? Я видел, как Вы быстро взбираетесь по отвесной стене и перепрыгиваете добрых четыре метра.  
- Приземление всегда было моей слабой стороной… Ладно, не суть. – Мужчина обернулся. Вдали виднелись темные очертания Римини с редкими огнями в высоких башнях и домах.  
- Чертов художник, пусть сам попробует вот так поскакать.  
- Маэстро бы справился с пятью-шестью стражниками, даже если они из свиты графа Риарио. – Колко вставил Артур, - а Вы дали деру.  
- Тебя там вообще не было, Артур.  
- Да, но я был снаружи. И видел, что граф зашел в паб один, а его четверо людей остались на входе.  
Имс пропустил комментарий парня мимо ушей, раздумывая о своем.  
«Риарио и его люди не стремились меня убить, скорее, захватить. Вот стражники города вовсю пытались прикончить меня… Значит ли, что граф знает, что меня послал Да Винчи или наоборот, он хотел узнать… Нет, скорее всего знает». Он вспомнил выражение лица, с каким его встретил граф, эту издевательскую улыбку на тонких губах, и размял кулаки.  
- Что ж, Арти, задача усложнилась, но от этого только интереснее… Осталось найти того информатора, и выбить из него признание, что именно он сдал меня Риарио.  
- Может, стоит об этом сообщить маэстро Да Винчи?  
- Очень смешно, Арти.  
Артур замолчал. Привыкнуть к абсолютно свободному стилю общения и поведения Имса было сложно, да и не хотелось. Но он на какой-то момент просто взглянул на ассассина немного иначе. О таких убийцах, как Имс, ходила уйма слухов. О том, что они хитры, сильны и беспощадны, о том, что они яростные фанатики, преданные своей цели, подобно графу Риарио, который считал себя воином самого Господа, и убивавший во имя Его.  
Артур посмотрел на Имса. Он него вовсе не веяло теми ужасом и смертью, о которых ходили слухи, и он совсем не был похож на фанатика. В нем не было даже той странной психологической тяжести, которую чувствовал Артур в присутствии графа Риарио. Имс походил на простого воина-наемника, но вовсе не на грозу магнатов и графов, каким его представляли.  
Но Имс был быстр и меток. Он защитил его от стрелы. Если бы не ассассин с его инстинктами и скоростью, Артур бы сейчас валялся посреди улицы со стрелой в черепе. Интересно, стал бы спасать его Имс, знай он, что именно парень предупредил графа, и все ему детально рассказал? Конечно, нет, глупости. Он бы ему на месте горло перерезал. Или живот вспорол.  
Парень глубоко вдохнул запах от костра, который они развели на ночь, и попробовал представить себе Имса таким, каким о нем говорили. Как он бесшумно пробирается ночью в полный охраны замок своего врага, подкрадывается к нему, и сворачивает ему шею. Или как идет в толпе людей, видя перед глазами лишь свою цель. Шаг за шагом, приближаясь к нему. Слегка толкая и уходя прочь, а его жертва позади тяжело падает на землю, истекая кровью от едва заметного удара ножом.  
Он еще не видел Имса в сражении, но вдруг представил яркую картину, как Имс в длинных светло-серых одеждах дерется на мечах сразу с пятью противниками. Как ловко и быстро убивает их одного за другим. Даже будучи раненым, справляется с ними всеми. Сильный… один удар – и смерть. Как он выдергивает свой меч из тела убитого им рыцаря, стряхивает кровь и поворачивается к Артуру.  
А парня дыхание перехватило, и он резко очнулся, будто ото сна.  
Имс сидел рядом, пересчитывая ножи, и бормоча себе под нос что-то про восполнение запасов.  
Картинка, которую только что видел Артур, была настолько яркая, что он не понял, что это было. Может он задремал на какую-то долю секунды?  
Одежда Имса была вовсе не светло-серого цвета в пол, а обычная рубашка с коричневым жилетом и облегающими штанами. Правда, у него был широкий пояс, похожий на тот, что видел Артур, закрыв глаза, и в поясе были ножны для метательных ножей, на бедре сумка для нового изобретения Леонардо, стреляющего небольшими зарядами пороха. И меч… нет, то был вовсе не тяжелый меч, которым Имс убил всех своих противников. То была легкая рапира с изящной рукоятью.  
Артур посмотрел на его лицо. Смутно знакомое. Почему теперь оно казалось таким знакомым? Не могли же они где-то пересечься. Парень точно не видел Имса раньше. Никогда. Или все же…  
- …Мне конечно, приятно такое внимание к своей особе, тем более твой зачарованный взгляд шоколадного цвета глаз меня немного заводит… Но может ты прекратишь предаваться мечтаниям и спустишься на землю? Сейчас не время и не место.  
- Что? – до Артура медленно стал доходить смысл сказанного, отчего он начал заливаться краской.  
- А может время и место? – продолжал Имс со смешком. – Только что избежали заточения и смерти, а вдруг все планы провалятся, и мы умрем, помогая Лео… так может ну это все? Что терять?  
И с этими словами Имс положил ладонь Артуру на колено и подался к нему вперед.  
До Артура вдруг дошло, что он несколько минут неотрывно пялился на Имса, и на землю его вернули только пошлые комментарии ассассина по этому поводу.  
Он стиснул зубы и посмотрел на Имса убийственным взглядом. Но тот, приблизившись, широко улыбался, будто и не заметив угрозы в глазах парня.  
- Руки, - холодно сказал Артур.  
Имс выдержал еще несколько секунд, прежде, чем убрать ладонь с его колена, и рассмеяться.  
- Как зажался сразу весь. Между прочим, это ты на меня пялился влюбленными глазами девственницы.  
- Ничего подобного. – Артур резко встал.  
Имс хохотнул, продолжая издеваться над парнем. А тот отвернулся и отошел к лошади, чтобы не слышать пошлых шуток.  
Потому что он на какой-то миг показался очень близким Артуру человеком. «Нет», - подумал парень, поглаживая лошадь по морде. Он обернулся еще раз на сидящего у костра мужчину с его задорной улыбкой, абсолютно чужого, и вздохнул.  
«Он никак не может быть кем-то для меня. Очередное препятствие мастеру Риарио. И все».

**2**

Наутро Имс обнаружил, что на улицах Римини прибавилось стражи, а по городу развесили его портреты с надписью «Разыскивается». Вернее, обнаружил это все Артур, которому повезло, что вечером в той спешке, в которой он забрал Имса, его лицо никто нормально так и не увидел. И именно Артур принес новости и еду для Имса.  
Ассассин был совсем недоволен сложившийся ситуацией, но ему нужно было как-то выяснить, кто его выдал Риарио, а там уже разобраться и с самим графом. Правда, прежде, чем отправится на поиски, Имс сам был найден.  
- Только подумать, полночи спокойно он жег костер, не беспокоясь о страже, - Зоро спешился, приближаясь к месту их с Артуром стоянки.  
- Это место на видно с окраин города, Зоро, - ответил Имс, затягивая туго правую ногу. – Значит ты прибыл от Лео?  
- Да, Имс, слышал о шумихе, которую ты собрал.  
Имс вскочил на ноги, как раз обувшись:  
- Твой информатор оказался ненадежен, Зороастр, как это понимать? – Он приблизился к мужчине с угрозой во взгляде.  
- Успокойся, - Зоро примирительно поднял руки. – Я уверен, что это не Юсуф тебя выдал. Ему нет никакой выгоды. Да и он мой близкий друг, он бы не стал подставлять меня.  
- Видимо, стал, - Имс отвернулся от него.  
Его веселость, еще недавно сохранявшаяся в настроении, быстро куда-то улетучилась.  
- Зачем ты приехал, Зоро? Только узнать, как у нас идут дела?  
- Нет, Имс. Лео передал тебе кое-что. Сказал, пригодится. – Мужчина снял с плеча сумку и кинул ассассину. Тот поймал и открыл, заглядывая.  
- Лео, чертов гений. Вовремя. Хотя я и сам собирался к портному, - Имс вытащил из сумки светло-серую длинную рубаху с капюшоном, и стал быстро переодеваться.  
- Признаюсь, Лео дал мне это, и сказал, что тебя скорее будут держать в главной тюремной башне, - Зоро развернул набор отмычек, - Но я только рад, что мне не пришлось вытаскивать тебя из тюрьмы.  
- Хочешь сказать, этот гад предвидел, что меня могут схватить?  
Имс стал завязывать поверх пояса крепления с ножами.  
- Судя по всему.  
- Ну хоть спасибо, что отправил тебя на помощь.  
Зоро вздохнул:  
- Тебе проще говорить, ты не проводишь верхом уже вторые сутки подряд. Кстати, Артура не видать.  
- Я отправил его обратно в город. Может сможет что-то узнать о Риарио. Если вчера все состоялось, то в Римини ему больше делать нечего. Наверное. – Имс закрепил наручи со скрытыми клинками на руках и накинул капюшон. – Что ж, Зоро, спасибо, помог, но я все же побеседую с твоим информатором.  
- Имс, я уверен, что не он тебя сдал, - это Зоро уже кричал ему в след.

В городе Имс старался не выходить на главные улицы, а панику среди народа пришлось снимать, подкупая глашатаев, чтоб те поменьше говорили о случае в пабе. Те только рады были получить на лапу и заткнуться, потому что альтернативой был клинок в брюхо.  
Артур ждал его, где они и условились, но никакой новой информации он ему не принес.  
- Не думаю, что заявится к информатору сейчас хорошая идея. С учетом того, что его как раз можно найти рядом с "Руэттой". А это все равно что вернуться в сам паб. Хотя, для такого самоубийцы как Вы, может это и в самый раз.  
- Придержи свой сарказм, Арти, я верю Зоро, не думаю, что меня выдал он. Вполне возможно, нас кто-то услышал.  
- Или сдал этот информатор.  
- Я не пойму, ты хочешь, чтобы я туда вернулся или нет?  
- Дело Ваше, я тут не особо желаю находиться.  
- Ничего, привыкнешь к моей компании, я просто должен тебе понравится. - Имс встал, подмигнув ему. – А пока мне пора на поиски этого ублюдка Риарио.  
- Но как Вы его найдете?  
- О, поверь, дорогуша, найти римскую звезду в этом городе не составит никакого труда.  
Имс усмехнулся и направился прочь от Артура.

***  
- Я бы очень хотел, чтобы каждый, кто хоть что-то узнает об этом ассассине, сразу докладывал мне. – Риарио стоял напротив пары своих людей. – Важно найти его и захватить, но не убивать.  
- Граф, простите, но скорее всего этот убийца уже сбежал из города, нам его не найти… - возразил один стражник.  
Риарио выпрямился и посмотрел на него, вздохнул и попытался улыбнуться. От чего стражника вдруг бросило в дрожь.  
- О, я уверен, что он в городе. Мало того, я абсолютно уверен, что он будет искать меня… Так что марш отсюда! И найдите его прежде, чем он найдет вас!  
Оба мужчины поспешно покинули помещение.  
Риарио раздраженно опустился на скамью. Он сидел в огромном зале, высокий свод которого подпирали красивые каменные колоны. Его не столько волновал ассассин, сколько Леонардо Да Винчи, который его отправил. Это значило, что художник не просто работал на братство убийц, а что он выдал им ту часть информации, которая поможет найти Книгу Жизни, находится у Джироламо…  
"Нет, невозможно", - он усмехнулся, - Это был их личный маленький секрет. Они были игроками, которым важна была разгадка, а не власть. Все искали книгу для разных высших целей, или какими там они еще прикрывались, но они оба преследовали свои личные цели, и были к раскрытию этой тайны ближе, чем кто-либо. У обоих было по половине загадки, и вздумай Да Винчи рассказать братству о том, каким знанием он обладает, можно было бы попрощаться с Книгой. Она бы больше ему не принадлежала. Значит, он скорее всего просто использует ассассина для добычи информации.  
Риарио поджал губы, неплохой ход для того, кто называет себя честным человеком.  
- А ты был прав, - раздался вдруг голос из ниоткуда и эхом отразился в стенах.  
Риарио быстро встал, вытаскивая шпагу.  
- Я еще в городе, и я нашел тебя раньше.  
Граф обернулся по сторонам, пытаясь заметить хоть какое-либо движение.  
- Позволь узнать, как? - Произнес Риарио, осторожно отступая от того места, где, как он предполагал, находился источник звука.  
- Ты не выглядишь особо удивленным, граф. Но найти тебя было проще простого.  
- Я ждал, что ты найдешь меня, именно поэтому еще нахожусь здесь. Но все же мне интересно, - Риарио осторожно отходил назад к одной из колон, - Как ты меня нашел. Мои люди не выделяются среди обычных стражников города, тот, с кем я общался вчера, давно мертв, и еще не известно, когда найдут его тело, а услугами дешевых женщин я не пользуюсь…  
Он отошел к колоне и быстро заглянул за нее, готовый незамедлительно напасть.  
- Зато их услугами пользуются твои люди, Риарио… Ку-ку, - Риарио взгянул вверх, где на балке сидел ассассин.  
Он среагировал быстро, подняв оружие, но не достаточно, потому что уже в следующий момент его шпага со звоном отлетела под скамьи, а Риарио лежал на земле, придавленный весом тела ассассина.  
- Смело с твоей стороны явится сюда в одиночку. У тебя вроде был помощник, который выручил тебя? – Риарио резко рванулся вперед, ударив ассассина в скулу.  
Имс едва увернулся, но граф уже поднимался на ноги.  
- Ты быстр, Риарио, - Имс усмехнулся, - но что же ты не зовешь своих людей?  
- О, прошу, я уверен, что справлюсь с тобой один на один. К тому же, они все немного заняты сейчас.  
Граф отошел к скамьям, поднимая свой клинок. Имс тем временем вытащил свою рапиру из ножен. Риарио оскалился, приблизившись к нему, и резко напал. Имсу не составляло труда отражать его атаки, но с каждым выпадом граф был быстрее, сильнее и агрессивнее, и никак не давал Имсу перейти от защиты к нападению. Это напрягало. Сильно напрягало. Риарио оттеснял Имса к стене, и ассассин, отведя его очередной выпад, ушел вниз и молниеносно резанул левой свободной рукой графа в живот.  
Мужчина отпрыгнул, зажав рану рукой, и посмотрел на левую руку ассассина. Скрытый клинок медленно заехал обратно, полностью исчезая в рукаве Имса.  
- Клинок… вот как…  
Имс метнулся к нему, нападая сверху, но Риарио вовремя выставил верхний блок, ударил ассассина ногой, но тот увернулся, уходя влево, за его спину. Имс порезал его плечо, так же быстро оказался справа от Риарио, ударил его по руке ногой, выбивая шпагу. Следующий удар пришелся точно в нос Риарио. Граф отшатнулся назад, но не упал. Он замер, когда острие рапиры Имса коснулось его подбородка.  
- Расскажи мне, что тебе нужно было от того торговца? – грубо спросил Имс.  
- Это было сильно, - Риарио медленно, чтобы не провоцировать ассассина, убрал руку от носа. Кровь закапала ему на воротник.  
- Говори, - Имс заставил Риарио отшатнуться и вытянуть шею, чтобы не порезаться.  
- Не будь глупцом, ассассин, ты же не убьешь меня. Я нужен Да Винчи, поэтому ты меня не убьешь. Но знай, - Риарио, безоружный, прижатый к стене, смотрел Имсу прямо в глаза и улыбался, - что я ничего не скажу тебе.  
Имс поджал губы:  
- Сомневаюсь, что Леонардо нужны твои конечности, например, рука, нога, или еще что…  
Двери резко распахнулись, оборвав ассассина на полуслове, и вошли шестеро стражников, двое из них волокли под руки Артура.  
Имс на мгновение остолбенел, а Риарио рассмеялся, и ладонью отвел от своей шеи шпагу Имса.  
Ассассин скрипнул зубами и рванулся обратно к Риарио, но услышал крик Артура, и обернулся. Один из стражников оттянул его голову за волосы назад и приставил кинжал к шее.  
- Отойди от мастера Риарио, ассассин.  
Имс тяжело выдыхал от переполняемой его злобы, в то время как Риарио улыбался, медленно вытащил из рукава платок и приложил к разбитому носу.  
- Послушайся, эта партия все равно за мной.  
Ассассин медленно опустил рапиру, и Риарио, вытерев с лица кровь, прошел вперед. Имс медленно потянулся к кобуре.  
- Значит вот как мы поступим, - мужчина вдруг перестал улыбаться и молниеносно вытащил из-за пояса револьвер, отдаленно похожий на тот, что был у Имса, и приставил к голове Артура.  
Ассассин замер, пораженный этим.  
- Ты отправишься к Да Винчи, и передашь, что я очень скоро нанесу ему визит.  
Имс зло усмехнулся:  
- Думаешь, я уйду просто так?  
- А. Ты переживаешь за мальчишку? Он моя гарантия того, что Да Винчи поделиться со мной своими игрушками. Так что пока ему ничего не грозит.  
Имс посмотрел на Артура.  
- Имс, иди! Не беспо… - начал было Артур, но удар Риарио прервал его.  
- Ах ты сукин сын, - выругался ассассин, делая шаг вперед.  
И не хотел ведь брать мальчишку с собой, понимал, что тот может стать проблемой, и ей он стал. Именно он мешал ему разделаться со стражниками и выбить из графа информацию.  
- Что же ты медлишь, Имс? – Сощурился на него Риарио, - Торопись. И не бойся за парня. Пока что.  
- Ты ответишь за это, ублюдок, - Имс медленно прошел до дверей под пристальным взглядом Риарио, и там метнулся прочь. Стражи на лестнице и главных воротах уже делали вид, что не замечают его, спокойно позволяя уйти.

Лео сидел за столом, сцепив пальцы, и нервно постукивал ногой по полу. Имс сидел напротив него, рядом с Зоро.  
- Дело приняло серьезный оборот, Лео. – Произнес Зоро, но в пустоту, потому что художник будто и не слышал его.  
- Как вариант, можем наплевать на мальчишку, и, когда он заявится, просто придушить ублюдка, - продолжил Зоро. – Я давно хотел это сделать. Нико давно хотел это сделать. Правда, Нико?  
Он обратился к светловолосому юноше, только что подошедшему к ним. Нико поставил на стол несколько стаканов с каким-то пойлом, и Имс сразу приложился к одному из них.  
- Никто никого не будет убивать, - нервно сказал Лео, поднимая глаза. – Мы сможем встретить графа как подобает. Только для этого кое-что нужно.  
- Это моя вина, Лео, хотя ты сам меня и втянул, но за парнишкой я не усмотрел. Его надо вернуть, не знаю как там насчет твоей Книги Жизни, и стоит ли она того, но парень вляпался из-за нас обоих.  
- Книга стоит того, - Лео даже голос повысил. – Но и… Черт, я не дам ему убить Артура. Ему нужен я. Что ж, пусть придет и возьмет. А я пока подготовлюсь.  
Лео вытащил из-за пояса свой блокнот и стал быстро что-то писать. Все трое молча наблюдали за ним. Дописав, мужчина протянул листок Зоро и встал.  
- Добудь мне то, что в списке, и желательно побыстрее. Мы не знаем, когда Джироламо удостоит нас своим визитом.  
- Простите, маэстро, - произнес Нико, заставив Лео обернуться, - но вы можете просить синьора Медичи о защите.  
- Медичи это не касается. Это только наше с Риарио дело.  
Художник быстро удалился по неизвестным троице делам, оставив Нико с кучей вопросов. А Зоро скривился:  
- «Это только наше с ним дело», бла-бла-бла, а нас это, конечно, не касается. – Он вздохнул и посмотрел на список. – Вот черт, и где мне все это добыть? Блин, как всегда, он вообразил, что я фокусник.  
Имс усмехнулся и встал.  
- Ладно, увидимся скоро, - он похлопал Зоро по плечу, махнул Нико и вышел вслед за Лео.  
Ему нужно было многое обдумать. Имс не ожидал, что эта неудача так сильно его подкосит. Нет, вовсе не проигрыш Риарио. Ему было неожиданно тяжело осознать, что он потерял Артура. Ассассин конечно думал о грозившей парню опасности, но именно поэтому он не брал его с собой, когда приближался к цели. А сейчас Риарио удалось как-то его обыграть. Как его люди схватили Артура? Как он узнал об Имсе в том пабе? Что-то не складывалось. Что-то определенно не складывалось. Кроме того у графа имелось кое-какое оружие, которое Лео только-только разработал. Как будто всегда рядом с ними был кто-то, кто сливал всю информацию, лишал их эффекта неожиданности…

***  
Нико шел в мастерскую Леонардо по шумной улице с большим пакетом в руках. Он помогал Зоро добыть для художника необходимые материалы, когда из-за угла навстречу ему показался Джироламо Риарио. Нико замер, в первый момент не поверив своим глазам. Граф Риарио спокойно улыбаясь приблизился к нему. Следом за Риарио показалось двое его стражников. Нико уже в голове просчитывал все пути к побегу, думал о том, чтобы привлечь больше внимания, но понял, что это бесполезно. Кто он против самого племянника Папы. Нико сделал шаг назад и обернулся. Путь к отступлению перекрывали еще несколько стражников Риарио. Парень выронил пакет, когда ему на плечи легли тяжелые руки стражников, а граф тем временем приблизился к нему и все так же улыбаясь произнес:  
- Давно не виделись, Нико.

- Кажется, когда в последний раз мы виделись, ты, содомит Зороастр и Леонардо Да Винчи забрали у меня одну вещь. – Риарио ходил по мастерской, вертя в руках свой кинжал, под хмурыми взглядами всех вышеперечисленных людей.  
У дверей на входе в мастерскую стояло двое людей Риарио, еще несколько у стены. Пару человек находились снаружи. Лео, Нико и Зоро сидели за столом в центре комнаты, и только художник был относительно спокоен. Имса, когда он был так необходим, рядом не было.  
- Мы тебя ждали, Джироламо, - произнес Леонардо. – Правда, не так скоро. Извини, не успел приготовить праздничный ужин.  
Риарио терпеть не мог, когда художник называл его по имени, и Леонардо знал, как это действует на графа. Риарио в два шага оказался у стола и вонзил кинжал в стол рядом с ладонью художника. Леонардо даже и не вздрогнул. Риарио приблизился к нему и заговорил, пытаясь унять гнев в голосе:  
- Ты мне кое-что должен, Да Винчи. И я не стану долго ждать или переворачивать твою мастерскую вверх дном. Я просто вырву твои пальцы один за другим на обеих руках, так что ты больше никогда ничего создать не сможешь. Я убью всех твоих друзей, и могу начать прямо сейчас вот с него, - Риарио выпрямился, выдергивая кинжал и указывая на Нико. – Или с него, - он перевел взгляд на Зоро, - пожалуй, так будет даже лучше, таким, как он не место на этой земле.  
Зоро напрягся, сжал кулаки, пытаясь унять свою ненависть к графу, чтобы не натворить глупостей.  
- Тебе нужен ключ, Джироламо, так я его тебе дам. Но здесь его нет, и нам придется сейчас как-то договориться, чтобы ты оставил их в покое. – Слишком спокойным и терпеливым голосом сказал Лео.  
- Ты думаешь, я поверю, что ты не носишь с собой ключ к Небесному Своду день и ночь? Я по-твоему настолько глуп? – сощурился Риарио.  
- Именно по тому, что ты думаешь, будто ключ со мной, я и не ношу его. – Ответил Да Винчи, поднимаясь из-за стола и подходя к Риарио, чем заставил стражников напрячься.  
- С трудом в это верится… Кстати, я смотрю, вас тут всего трое, а где же твой друг-ассассин? Имс, кажется… - Риарио со своей стороны сделал шаг к Леонардо. Это был конкретный вызов со стороны художника. Он уже показал, что не боится ни Риарио, ни его людей, и это немного напрягало графа, так как в любую минуту художник мог вытворить что угодно со своими безумными изобретениями.  
- Тот же вопрос могу задать и я про своего подмастерье Артура. – Леонардо холодно смотрел на Риарио, когда раздался приглушенный хлопок, будто что-то упало за дверью.  
Риарио быстро обернулся на крик своих людей за дверью.  
- А вот и мой друг-ассассин. – Лео улыбнулся, и резко метнулся в сторону, падая на пол, потому что через секунду раздался взрыв. Входные двери вышибло, и стражников, что стояли там, швырнуло на стену, по всей видимости, уже мертвых. Раздался еще один хлопок и комнату стал быстро заполнять дым.  
Нико и Зоро, будто только ждали этого, перевернули стол и укрылись за ним, когда раздавался очередной взрыв. И сейчас они, пользуясь преимуществом перед людьми Риарио, схватили со стен оружие и вступили с ними в бой.  
Сам Риарио отлетел на землю, задетый осколками от взрыва, но ублюдок быстро сориентировался. Он притянул к себе кинжал и, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги. Голова немного кружилась и из-за дыма он слабо что видел, но краем глаза заметил, как в мастерскую влетел кто-то, мигом уложив двух стражников сразу, и вступил в бой с третьим. Это дало Риарио шанс осмотреться сквозь густую дымную завесу, и вовремя увидеть, как на него нападает Да Винчи. Риарио отшатнулся, вытаскивая свободной от кинжала рукой свою рапиру, и отбил атаку Леонардо. Короткий бой мог закончиться для Риарио плачевно, так как Да Винчи быстрым и сильным ударом его обезоружил, если бы некто третий не напал на него сзади. Да Винчи никак этого не ожидал и после удара по затылку упал под тяжестью собственного веса. Риарио выпрямился, глядя на стоящего напротив Артура, и усмехнулся, кивая ему. Затем подошел к Леонардо и схватил его за шиворот, ставя на ноги. В шею художника сразу уперлось лезвие.

***  
Имс с самого начала получил огромное преимущество перед Риарио. Во-первых, он проследил, чтобы граф и его люди посетили мастерскую Лео без Артура. Тогда бы, не зная, где находится юноша, пришлось бы сложнее рассчитать последствия взрыва. Во-вторых, собственно, само оружие, которым его снабдил художник. Несколько новых смесей, которые превратили пару обычных мешочков в опаснейшее оружие. И по инструкции Лео, _"сначала нужно было бросить светло-черный, затем темно-черный"_ , чем озадачил Имса, ибо оба мешочка казались ему просто черными. Действовало это круче, чем огромная военная пушка хотя бы из-за компактности гранат.  
Но Имс не спутал мешочки, и первый взрыв, как и предполагалось, вышиб дверь, унося жизни четырех стражников. Второй взрыв дал преимущество Имсу в бою, так как со своим отменным орлиным зрением он смог разглядеть противников в густой дымке, и уложить троих. Четвертый, напавший на него, оказался абсолютно неожиданным, поскольку по его расчету, Лео берет на себя графа, а Нико и Зоро еще двоих оставшихся.  
Имс отразил атаку напавшего на него стражника, и на мгновение замер.  
- Арти, рад снова тебя видеть, - с этими словами Имс нанес резкий удар справа.  
Артур отразил его атаку и стал отбиваться.  
- Давно ты догадался? – крикнул он сквозь лязг и скрежет их оружия.  
- Не очень, ты хороший актер.  
Артур ушел от удара и ударил Имса под колено сзади, заставив его упасть. Но мужчина сориентировался быстро и, развернувшись, порезал стоящего сзади Артура скрытым клинком.  
Парень отшатнулся от него, поморщился от боли.  
- Знаешь, я был вне себя от мысли, что ты и есть тот самый информатор Риарио. – Произнес Имс, когда поднялся на ноги и тяжелым ударом выбил клинок из руки Артура. – А потом я понял, что нам всем это только на руку. Но убивать тебя не хотел ни Лео, ни я, - с этими словами Имс рубанул по воздуху перед Артуром, заставив парня отскочить к стене и прижаться к ней спиной. – Так что спасибо, что явился после взрыва.  
Имс приставил клинок к горлу Артура. Парень напряженно посмотрел на лезвие и перевел взгляд на Имса.  
- Извините, что прерываю ваше любовное выяснение отношений, - раздался позади голос Риарио.  
Джироламр тяжело дышал еще приходя в себя от взрыва, но он уже крепкой хваткой держал перед собой художника, грозя ему кинжалом. Имс обернулся на него. Дымка в помещении постепенно рассеивалась, и он мог увидеть, что Нико лежит на полу без сознания, а Зоро, сидя у стены, зажимает рану на животе ладонью. Двое целых и невредимых стражником Риарио уже стояли у дверей.  
Имс посмотрел на Лео, не смея сдвинуться с места.  
- Я взял то, что мне было нужно, и теперь покидаю вас, господа, - Риарио с трудом улыбнулся: губа и скула его были рассечены, видимо, еще осколками от взрыва.  
Он осторожно прошел мимо Имса к выходу, заставляя Лео спотыкаться и пятиться за ним.  
- Артур… спасибо за хорошую работу, - обратился к парню Риарио. Он толкнул Лео стражникам, те мгновенно заломили ему руки за спину, и они все покинули мастерскую.  
- Лео, - Имс шагнул было следом, но Артур успел схватить его за руку и замахнуться для удара. Ассассин зло развернулся и ударил Артура по виску, не рассчитывая силы. Он бросился на улицу следом за Риарио, но тот уже закрывал дверь кареты за собой, и лишь усмехнулся Имсу, когда экипаж двинулся с места. Имс выругался, глядя им вслед.  
И эта партия осталась за Риарио.

**3**

***  
Имс открыл дверь своего дома, впуская Нико. Парень принес Имсу новости, что Зоро поправится. И еще он принес немного еды, что закупил в городе по большей части для Артура по просьбе Имса. Риарио оставил его им, абсолютно не заботясь, что враги могут сделать с его уже бывшим шпионом. Это вполне было в духе Джироламо. Нико, конечно, был зол на него, и не понимал, зачем оставлять в живых того, кто предал маэстро. Но Имс не позволил ни Зоро, ни Нико причинить вред Артуру. Парень был полезен ему, хотя бы от того, что знал Риарио.  
Из разгромленной, не в первый раз, мастерской, они перебрались в старый дом отца Имса. Пришлось быстро убираться с места преступления, потому что объясняться перед Медичи, что стало с Да Винчи, откуда в его мастерской столько трупов, ОПЯТЬ, и выдавать им Артура на казнь за шпионаж Имс не собирался.  
Да и сам своей персоной светить не хотел. Медичи не афишировали свою связь с братством убийц, и кто бы в здравом уме стал такое делать.  
Потому Имс вынес на себе бессознательных Артура и Нико и раненного Зоро через заднюю дверь, где последнему уже помогли и позаботились о ранах.  
В доме Имса был абсолютно удобный подвал для содержания пленников. Отец Имса - ассассин в черт его знает каком поколении, использовал подвал для хранения оружия. Сам Имс использовал его для укрытия пленного тамплиера.  
Он отломил половину от принесенного Нико хлеба, положил на тарелку, взял кувшин с водой и пошел в подвал.  
Артур сидел у стены, правая рука его была закована в цепь. На скуле красовался лиловый синяк, а на лбу запеклась кровь – Имс неплохо его приложил, когда Риарио сбегал с художником. Артур молча наблюдал, как Имс ставит перед ним тарелку и наливает в его стакан воду. Потом, заметив, что Имс не собирается с ним заговаривать, сам произнес:  
- Уже второй день ты держишь меня на воде и хлебе. Может разнообразишь меню, раз уж я здесь застрял?  
Имс обернулся на него.  
- Может тебе еще кровать сюда принести, зажечь свечи и вина налить за то, что ты нас всех выдал? – Он прислонился к двери плечом, спокойно глядя на Артура.  
- Ну а смысл меня здесь держать? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе выдал Риарио?  
Имс подошел к парню и присел на корточки напротив него:  
- Все было бы гораздо проще, если бы ты заговорил. Выдать своего предыдущего хозяина, который бросил тебя – разве это так сложно, дорогуша?  
Артур слабо улыбнулся:  
- Я не особо уверен в том, что я нужен вам, но судя по тому, что я еще дышу – то нужен. Видишь ли, Имс, пока я сижу тут и молчу – я живу. Если я что-то скажу тебе – я труп.  
- Думаешь, я убью тебя, стоит тебе заговорить, Арти?  
- Да, и даже если нет, даже если вдруг ты отпустишь меня по доброте душевной, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, меня найдут люди Риарио, или тот, кто займет мое место, убьет меня. А тут я в безопасности. В относительной, - добавил Артур под немигающим страшным взглядом Имса.  
Имс встал, вздыхая:  
- Скажи мне, что тебя держало рядом с Риарио? Если, конечно, это не одна из твоих тайн. Он деспотичен, воображает себя оружием в руках Господа, он убивает всех, кто встает на пути к его цели и никого к себе не подпускает близко. И тут ты такой верный и преданный…  
- Все, кто ему служит, верные и преданные. У всех есть слабые места. Но многих он держит на одном лишь страхе. – Перебил его Артур.  
- И ты боялся его, но не боялся ассассинов?  
Парень засмеялся.  
- Ассассинов? Тебя? Кто вы против власти Рима? Кто ты? Я бы предпочел еще пожить, знаешь ли.  
Имс приблизился к нему, схватил за ворот и притянул к себе:  
- Знаешь ли ты, что предыдущего вашего Папу свергли мы? Я думал ты принадлежишь к братству тамплиеров, но ты оказался обычной шестеркой, Артур. Ты и четвертой части того, за чем стоят ассассины не знаешь.  
Улыбка исчезла с лица Артура:  
- Так просвети меня.  
Имс отпустил и оттолкнул его:  
- Спросишь Риарио, когда я отпущу тебя.  
Мужчина почувствовал, как Артур сразу напрягся. На то и был расчет. Он направился к лестнице наверх, когда парень сказал:  
- И это все?  
- Что «все»?  
- Ты будешь приходить сюда, приносить мне это, - он кивнул на тарелку, - мило беседовать и уходить? А как же пытки, допросы? Может Да Винчи уже мертв, потому что я уверен, что Риарио не станет проявлять по отношению к нему такую же любезность, как ты ко мне.  
- Во-первых, Артур, не сравнивай меня с Риарио, во-вторых, - Имс полностью обернулся к нему, - я не прочь тебя пытать. Был не прочь. Пару раз по ночам. До того, как узнал, что ты шпион.  
- Что же мешает сейчас? – Спокойным тоном спросил Артур.  
- Сейчас ты ранен и пахнешь неприятно. Ах да, - Имс вновь повернулся к лестнице, - и ты оказался ручной собачкой моего врага. А с псами дела не имею.  
Он быстро поднялся наверх, оставив Артура одного.  
- Он что-нибудь сказал тебе? – Нико стоял у стола, напряженно глядя на Имса.  
- Ничего из того, что помогло бы найти Риарио, - мужчина уселся на скамью у стола.  
- Что же нам делать? – будучи не только учеником Лео, но и хорошим другом, Нико всерьез волновался за него, и те два дня, что они провели в поисках любой информации, куда мог направиться граф, парень не находил себе места.  
- Я что-нибудь придумаю, Нико. Но я знаю точно, что Лео еще жив.  
Парень обошел стол и сел напротив Имса:  
- Может, стоит отправиться в Рим?  
- Вряд ли Риарио отвезет Лео туда, где его ждут больше всего. По крайней мере, пока не добьется своего. Как думаешь, долго Лео сможет продержаться под давлением Риарио?  
Нико расплылся в мстительно улыбке.  
- Очень долго. Вот уж что Риарио вряд ли из него вытянет – так это ответы на свои вопросы. К тому же, под давлением мастер становится очень, и очень опасным.  
Имс поднялся на ноги:  
- Это очень хорошие новости, Нико. Значит, у нас есть еще время.  
- Вот только у мастера тоже есть слабость… - паренек вдруг погрустнел и уставился в окно.

Джироламо Риарио расслабленно сидел на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу. Напротив него сидел привязанный к стулу Леонардо Да Винчи. Риарио улыбался, наблюдая эту картину, и молчал. Лео тоже молчал, но причиной тому был кляп во рту.  
- Нравится? – спросил граф. – О, не отвечай, это был риторический вопрос. Помниться, когда в последний раз мы лично встречались, я был в подобном затруднительном положении. И еще помнится, я пообещал, что последую за тобой хоть на край света, чтобы вернуть то, что принадлежит мне. Только как удачно вышло, что мне не пришлось идти на край света, и ты сейчас здесь, прямо рядом со мной.  
Риарио встал и прошелся вокруг стула Лео:  
- Ты очень и очень меня разозлил, Да Винчи. – Он стал позади художника и, наклонившись к его уху, прошептал, - Твой блеф не сработал. Спасибо, что не расстаешься с ключом никогда. Моя жизнь немного упростилась. Но все еще есть одна небольшая проблема: мне одному разгадать тайну ключа Небесного Свода и найти Книгу Жизни не по силам. И тебе тоже. Но вот нам вместе это будет сделать легко.  
Леонардо дернул головой, что-то промычав. Риарио сдернул с него повязку-кляп.  
- Пошел ты, Джироламо.  
Граф выпрямился, обошел Леонардо, став перед ним, и сильно ударил по щеке.  
Лео размял челюсть и медленно посмотрел на Риарио.  
- Не так уж сильно ты стремишься ее найти. – Зло сказал граф.  
- Мое стремление сильно, да вот только мне твоя помощь не нужна. Я гениален, а ты нет.  
Риарио брезгливо поморщился.  
- Сейчас так или иначе – нужна. Потому что ключ у меня.  
Лео чуть подался вперед, глядя в глаза Риарио, и произнес:  
- Ты глуп, Джироламо, если думаешь, что все крутиться вокруг одного только ключа. А еще ты слеп. Ты даже не знаешь, что твой дядя прячет у себя.  
Риарио пронзительно смотрел на него, потому Лео продолжил:  
- Твой дядя использует тебя, чтобы найти Книгу Жизни, не говоря тебе о том, что у него есть подсказка к ее нахождению. Ты же слепо бросаешься на поиски, преследуя свои собственные цели и прикрываясь Ватиканом… Наблюдать за вами просто смешно.  
Риарио склонился над Лео и сдавил его горло длинными пальцами:  
- Твои насмешки отвратительны. Мне доверены поиски. От меня ничего не скрывают.  
- О, я видел своими глазами, - просипел Да Винчи, и пытаясь глотнуть воздуха.  
Риарио какое-то время всматривался в глаза художника, пытаясь различить блеф в его словах, потом отпустил, давая Да Винчи вдохнуть.  
- Я узнаю правду. Но сейчас это не самое главное.  
Он вновь опустился на стул напротив художника:  
- Видишь ли, я собирался с тобой поделиться кое-чем, в случае твоего сотрудничества. Знаю, для тебя не составит труда разгадать ту последнюю загадку, что стоит преградой на пути к моей цели…  
- Какой загадки, Джироламо? – прокашлявшись, произнес Лео.  
- Зачем тебе знать, если ты не собираешься помогать с ее решением.  
Лео с минуту смотрел на него и помотал головой:  
- Просто блеф. У тебя ничего нет.  
Их диалог скорее походил на игру двух актеров: кто кого переиграет, кто первый раскроет ложь, или поймет, что соперник говорит правду.  
Риарио вытащил из внутреннего кармана своего колета аккуратно сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги и развернул, пробегая глазами по написанному.  
Он краем глаза заметит, как активизировался Да Винчи. За все время, что он пробыл у Риарио, художник ни разу не показал признаков страха. Да и правильно: чего ему бояться, если он нужен графу. Он почти все время был связан, и всегда смотрел на Риарио с задором в глазах или скукой. Графу же важно было увидеть в его взгляде интерес. Любопытство – слабая сторона любого гения. Знать, что как устроено, или как устроить то, что хочется. У Да Винчи же кроме всего прочего была нерешенная загадка. Дай хоть небольшой намек на нее – и художник твой. Вот только Риарио подсунул ему не просто намек. Он подсунул ему огромную часть нерешенного пазла. И граф понял это по тому, как расширились глаза Да Винчи от удивления.  
- Вот как… ты видел подобные страницы раньше… - Риарио оторвался от листка и посмотрел на Лео. – И где же? Много ли? Постой, не говори.  
Он встал, заставив художника смотреть на себя снизу вверх:  
- Неужели это связано со случаем, когда еврей вломился в книжную лавку, но ничего там не украл. А потом, то же самое сделал ты?  
Риарио оперся на подлокотники кресла Лео прямо на его привязанные руки, склонившись к нему:  
- Что за книгу, оставленную тем незнакомым евреем в лавке, ты забрал? Эта страница из той же книги, ведь так?  
Лео приблизился к нему, игнорируя вопрос:  
- Дай мне взглянуть на это.  
- Я задал вопрос, Да Винчи.  
Но художник не ответил, нетерпеливо поджав губы и откидываясь обратно на спинку кресла.  
- Прекрасно. И посмей только не отблагодарить меня за мою доброту, - Риарио поднес к его глазам листок, буквально на какое-то мгновение.  
И на это мгновение Лео погрузился в потоки непонятных символов и цифр. В его мозгу символы начали обретать каждый свое значение, ассоциацию, цифры складывались в разных последовательностях… Если откинуть цифры… Несуразица, значения непонятны, они не имеют перевода, не все из них… Ладно, если отбросить символы и оставить лишь цифры… Да, дело в них! Цифры решали загадку, цифры были ключом к карте…  
- Нет! – Лео аж вскрикнул от досады, когда Риарио сложил и спрятал листок. Граф улыбался. Он считал Лео как нечего делать, понял все по его лицу. И сейчас он перевернул стул, усаживаясь и опираясь руками о его спинку, и с улыбкой посмотрел Лео в глаза.  
- Какая приятная новость, что мы, спустя столько времени, наконец нашли общий язык.

- Вот дерьмо, - в один голос произнесли Нико и Зоро. Имс от комментариев воздержался. Артур стоял за его спиной со связанными впереди руками. Так. На всякий случай.  
А к ним навстречу торопились Леонардо Да Винчи и Джироламо Риарио. Конечно, они были не вдвоем. Их сопровождало еще с десяток стражников графа.  
Нико удрать дернулся первый. Но его порыв так и остался на уровне идеи из-за легшей ему на плечо руки Имса. Зоро невольно потянулся к шпаге.  
- Вот дерьмо, - отчаянно повторил он.

_Ранее._  
- Имс! Отличные новости! Имс! – Нико ворвался в кухню дома ассассина, тот как раз поднимался из подвала.  
- Что у тебя?  
- Весточка от маэстро! Он жив, - мальчишка подлетел к Имсу и развернул маленькую скрученную трубочкой бумажку, которую десять минут назад отвязал от лапы почтового голубя. – Он пишет, что все в порядке. И… что это? Не понимаю. Точно каракули маэстро.  
Имс быстро забрал из его рук бумажку и прочел.  
- Беги к Зоро, хватит ему валяться, пусть собирается в дорогу. Это координаты места встречи.

_Сейчас._  
«Что за черт, Лео?» - чуть было не вырвалось у Имса, когда он увидел его с Риарио идущим плечом к плечу.  
-Вы все пришли! Не ожидал, ну да ладно, - почти с ходу начал художник. Мы близки к разгадке как никогда!  
- Каццо! Лео, что это значит? – Имс выступил немного вперед.  
Лео подошел и положил руки ему на плечи, пока их окружали люди Риарио.  
- Все в порядке, мой друг. Они нас не тронут, а всего лишь сопроводят в лагерь.  
- Ага, а потом убьют! – Вставил Зоро, - И надругаются!  
Риарио закатил глаза. Судя по всему, он сам не был в восторге от происходящего. Но заметил Артура за спиной Имса:  
- Я смотрю, ты все еще жив, друг мой. - Обратился к нему Джироламо.  
Парень стоял за Имсом, напряженно глядя на графа. Меньше всего в этой жизни он хотел еще раз с ним встретиться.  
- Эй, Риарио, - выступил вперед Имс, скинув руки Лео с плеч, - Отстань от него. Ты с ним достаточно наигрался…  
- Кем ты себя возомнил, что смеешь бросать мне в лицо подобные заявления?.. – Сощурился с опаской граф.  
- Да разве я соврал? – Имс выдвинул скрытый клинок.  
- Да, ты, сукин сын, используешь людей направо и налево, вытираешь о них ноги, - завелся Нико.  
- Я вижу и тебе, есть что мне сказать, мальчишка. С радостью выслушаю это. Когда буду наблюдать, как мои люди тебя колесуют. - Оскалился Риарио.  
- А что-нибудь пооригинальнее придумать можешь? – Зло выкрикнул Зоро.  
Риарио перевел на него немигающий взгляд:  
- Конкретно тебя я пущу под «Пилу».  
Нико не выдержал первым, выхватил из-за пояса кинжал и метнулся вперед на Риариро, но был пойман Леонардо.  
- А ну заткнулись все! – Повысил голос Да Винчи.  
Нико продолжал разгневано смотреть на Риарио, а тот отвечал ему до отвращения добрым взглядом, полным сочувствия, как когда-то во время пыток мальчика.  
- Никто никого не тронет! Мы заключили с Риарио договор. Союз. Временный. И до тех пор, пока мы не найдем Книгу Жизни никто никого не убьет.  
- А когда найдем? – усмехнулся Имс.  
- А когда найдем, - вздохнул Лео, под смешок Риарио,- тогда кто-то кого-то точно убьет. Что ж, радуемся, что сей момент далеко, друзья.  
Да Винчи, продолжая удерживать Нико, одной рукой обнял его за плечи, другой – Зоро, и направился вслед за Риарио.  
Имс обернулся на стражников, взял Артура за плечо и пошел следом.  
Все это время парень сохранял молчание. Он молчал на протяжении всего пути. И сейчас побеседовать его не тянуло.  
Артур был в действительно патовой ситуации. Он видел, каким взглядом одарил его граф Риарио. Он не пригодился ассассину как информатор, и вряд ли нужен вообще, но, тем не менее, Имс сейчас был единственным, кто стоял между Артуром и смертью. Парень не понимал, почему вообще до сих пор жив, и вдумываться не хотел. Жив, цел – и прекрасно. Вот только Имс спокойно мог его убить в любой момент. Или просто передать Риарио. В этом случае его тоже ждет безрадостная кончина. Что касается художника, то тот даже взглядом Артура не удостоил.  
Артур чуть ускорил шаг, чтобы идти немного впереди Имса. Именно от того, что мужчина его до сих пор держит в живых, он чувствовал в нем больше защиты, чем в стражниках, замыкавших процессию.  
Имс посмотрел на затылок Артура и отвлекся от своих тяжелых воображаемых сцен с избеганием смерти в десятке разных ситуаций, если вдруг на него нападет Риарио с его людьми. Волосы парня, слегка отросшие сзади, кучерявились. Шишка от падения после удара Имса уже исчезла. Мужчина задумался о причинах столь длительного молчания того, кто привык вставлять свои колкие замечания в любое предложение. Страх или ощущение безнадежности. Чуть позже вечером он спросит, зачем Артур спас его тогда в Римини, если мог просто выждать, пока Имса схватят и передадут Риарио. Все равно ведь на следующий день так и случилось.  
Он спросит и узнает, что отпустить Имса было идеей Артура. Заставить его думать, что сам он в опасности, лишь бы ассассин ушел, предупредил Лео и подготовился.  
После чего Имс будет еще с минуту задумчиво молчать, а потом отвернется и ляжет спать в шатре, отданном специально им четверым: Имсу, Артуру, Нико и Зоро. Для Лео место было там же, где и всегда - в шатре Риарио.  
Джироламо старался делать так, чтобы знать о каждом шаге и каждом вздохе художника. Не просто наслышанный, но и ставший несколько раз объектом экспериментов Да Винчи, граф решил больше подобного не допускать. За последние несколько недель ему итак довольно часто приходилось доставать свою шпагу из ножен, и залечивать раны после боев.

После прибытия в лагерь Риарио, который располагался в нескольких десятках миль к югу от Флоренции, Да Винчи забрал сумку у Нико, и сразу направился к главному шатру графа. Художник будто и позабыл, что находится в стане врага, а с ним его друзья, и самого Джироламо это немного напрягло. Он отдал приказ своим людям расположить вновь прибывших и установить охрану за ними, а сам быстрым шагом направился вслед за Леонардо. Да Винчи уже скинул со стола ненужные ему свитки и письма графа, достал из сумки кипу бумаги и стал раскладывать аккуратно на освобожденном пространстве. Только что вошедший в шатер граф тихо выругался, когда под его сапогом хрустнула печать. Он поднял ее и пару листов, лежавших рядом. Заметил хаос, учиненный Леонардо и скрипнул зубами:  
- Да Винчи, хотелось бы напомнить тебе твое место…  
- Эти знаки на твоем листе… Боже, как все просто, я не догадывался! – Лео, по всей видимости его не слышал, - Цифры, все дело в них! Просто нужно провести параллель… карта, карта, нужна карта…  
Риарио ничего не мог понять из того бреда, что нес художник. И он даже оторопел на какой-то момент, потому что впервые видел столь увлеченного чем-то человека. Вообще с того момента, как он показал Да Винчи страницу из книги незнакомого еврея, тот стал вести себя чересчур оживленно. Риарио подошел к столу и посмотрел на разложенные Леонардо листы. Сначала он увидел просто такие же страницы из книги, но потом сделал пару шагов назад, и брови его поползли вверх от удивления. Он кинул обратно на пол свои письма и склонился над столом. Леонардо вовсю чертил какие-то знаки на чистом листе с графской печатью, заглядывал в листы, подписывал цифры.  
- Это же… это же карта… - Изумился Риарио.  
С десяток страниц на письменном столе действительно образовывали один рисунок - карту. Новая земля. Через строчки на листах там и здесь проходили линии, которые могли бы показаться простым украшением, но когда Леонардо их все сложил, линии образовывали очертания некого то ли острова, то ли материка.  
- Черт, не помню, - продолжал бормотать Лео, вытянув руку, - Джироламо, дай мне ту страницу.  
Риарио посмотрел на художника. Тот протягивал руку и даже не подумал оторваться от написания чего-то на своих листах. Граф молча вытащил единственную страницу из книги, что была у него и протянул Лео.  
- Есть, - произнес тот, быстро перенося цифры со страницы к себе в непонятные вычисления.  
Риарио тем временем уставился на карту, пытаясь понять, что за земля изображена, на что она похожа. Он взял с другого сундука карты и разложил их рядом, стал искать похожие очертания в них.  
- Черт возьми, да! Да! – Вскрикнул Лео.  
- Что у тебя? – Риарио выпрямился.  
- Это координаты. Тут даны координаты. – Да Винчи обошел стол и стал рядом с Риарио, он положил листок с вычислениями на стол, и стал просматривать карту, высчитывая широту и долготу.  
- Это займет некоторое время, Джироламо, не стой у меня над душой, - бросил он.  
- По твоей вежливой просьбе, - Риарио оскалился в улыбке, которую Лео даже не заметил, и отошел назад.

- Может ты, наконец, развяжешь меня? Сомневаюсь, что смогу сбежать от тебя здесь. – Артур протянул руки Имсу.  
Мужчина взял нож и разрезал веревки на запястьях Артура. Последний с облегчением вздохнул, разглядывая следы от пут, потом отошел от Имса и сел на стул.  
- Зачем ты взял меня с собой сюда? Не для того ли, чтобы вернуть Риарио?  
- А я все размышлял о причинах твоего молчания. Но тут ты начал говорить и теперь тебя вряд ли смогут заткнуть, так? – Посмотрел на него Имс.  
- Ты ответишь мне?  
- Не оставлять же тебя так просто. А чтобы я тебя отпускал ты вроде сам не хотел. Дорогуша, ты определись, чего хочешь.  
- Я хочу понять, что тобой движет.  
- А я хотел бы понять, что движет тобой. – Ответил Имс.  
Они оба замолчали и одновременно посмотрели на Зоро с Нико, сидевших в другом конце их шатра, и так же с простым человеческим любопытством уставившись на них.  
- К черту это, - Имс встал и вышел из шатра. Артур подскочил и быстро пошел за ним.  
- Имс, стой. Я хочу понять.  
- Что тут понимать, Артур? Мальчишка, который мне понравился, оказался шпионом моего врага, подставил моего друга, а все ради чего? Чтобы самому потом в гнить в канаве. – Отмахнулся мужчина.  
- Имс, подожди… - Артур обогнал его и преградил ему путь. – Я ценю то, что несмотря на мои ошибки, ты все еще…  
- Твои ошибки? Да ты сам большая ошибка, Арти, - усмехнулся Имс, покачав головой.  
- Ладно, слушай, у меня сейчас ощущение дежавю. – Он проигнорировал смешок Имса. – Мне кажется, все это уже было. Несколько раз. Кроме того, тогда вечером, когда мы спаслись от стражников Римини, в лесу мне показалось, что мы с тобой встречались. Раньше. Что я знал тебя.  
- Ух ты, Арти, мы с тобой прямо поссорившаяся парочка, где виновник ссоры пытается всячески помириться красивыми речами.  
- Имс, я серьезно. И я не стараюсь извиниться или оправдать себя, думай, что хочешь. Просто я счел нужным тебе сказать, что тут происходит что-то не то. Мы раньше встречались при подобных обстоятельствах… не в этой жизни. Ты и я. Мы были врагами, как и сейчас…  
- Пупсик, ты и не враг мне. Врагов я обычно уважаю, нахожу и убиваю. А тебя мне жаль.  
Артур замолчал, поняв, что все его попытки рассказать Имсу о своих подозрениях провалились, как он и думал. Он не сразу решился на это именно из-за опасений, которые в итоге оправдались.  
Что-то действительно было не так. Несколько последних дней он то и дело видел странные галлюцинации, когда засыпал, то проваливался в темноту без снов, и только слышал чьи-то голоса, диалоги. Он начал думать, что сходит с ума, и становилось действительно страшно. А потом, когда он, сидя в подвале дома Имса закрывал глаза, он видел огромные крепости, одетых в длинные восточные одежды людей, солдат в тяжелых доспехах с красным крестом на груди, он оказывался в толпе людей, чей язык он не понимал, а потом он проваливался в сон, слышал странный пиликающий звук и только одно непонятное ему слово «Десинхронизация».  
Артур тяжело рухнул на землю. Руки и ноги его больше не слушались, дыхание и пульс пропали, цвета стали размываться, а звуки исчезли. Но он видел как Имс обернулся, что-то беззвучно крикнул и бросился к нему. Медленно. Имс бежал очень медленно. А потом исчез.  
«Еще немного, мы совсем близко… Но мы не можем управлять ими… Зато мы хотя бы можем наблюдать… Он догадывается. Времени мало…»

Артур пришел в себя очень быстро. Он резко сел и посмотрел на свои руки. Почему он посмотрел на руки?.. Потом оглянулся: шатер, несколько лежаков, спящие Зоро и Нико, идущий к нему Имс.  
- Что случилось? – сипло произнес Артур и прокашлялся.  
- Тише. – Имс присел напротив, - Ты вырубился. Стоял посреди лагеря и вдруг отрубился. Я даже на миг подумал, что ты умер. Хороший фокус, кстати, мне бы пригодился… - пошутил Имс, но на лице его читалось волнение.  
- Не понимаю, - Артур потер глаза, - долго я был в отключке?  
- Часов пятнадцать, а может все двадцать.  
- Почти сутки…  
Артур пошарил руками вокруг, ощупал кусок ткани, который Имс использовал как простынь, будто он не мог поверить в материальность существующего мира.  
- И мне стоит волноваться, что ты превращаешься во второго Да Винчи с глюками, как зрительными так и слуховыми? – поднял брови Имс.  
- Я… Мне кажется, что... - Артур замер, потому что Имс его перекрестил.  
- Хватит с меня твоих «кажется». На пути к тому, чтобы разделить с тобой постель, ты меня предаешь, а на пути к прощению и последующей дележке постели ты вдруг вырубаешься, и делаешь вид, что немножко мертв. Мне кажется, или мне не везет в этом деле?  
Артур ничего ему не ответил, и потер глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, как отрубился. Но ничего, кроме того, как пошел за Имсом из палатки, не помнил. Он что-то хотел ему сказать?..  
- Ладно, ты очнулся - и это прекрасная новость. Потому что Лео, кажется, нашел, что искал. А значит, Риарио тоже. На рассвете сворачиваем лагерь и продвигаемся на запад. – Продолжил негромко говорить Имс. – Если будешь делать такие добрые глаза и дальше, то может я даже дам тебе оружие. Не известно, когда граф захочет избавиться от нас, но думаю не раньше, чем мы прибудем на место назначения.  
Артур с одной стороны слышал его четко и ясно, и смотрел вокруг с полным пониманием происходящего. С другой стороны, он будто тормозил на долю секунды, Имс уже молчит, а слова его еще доносятся. Потому он просто кивнул. Мужчина поднялся на ноги и отошел к своему лежаку, а Артур медленно опустился обратно на подушки.  
Да Винчи что-то нашел. Что он искал? А, Книга Жизни, ответы, Новая Земля. Казалось, что мысли ему не принадлежали, будто кто-то другой заставлял его думать так.  
«Я действительно схожу с ума», - выдохнул парень, закрывая глаза.

На западном берегу Италии они были довольно скоро, несмотря на то количество людей, что собрал в путешествие Риарио, было, мягко говоря, большое. Он заранее послал гонца, чтобы готовили корабль к дальнему плаванию.  
Когда накануне он вошел в главный шатер, где оставил Да Винчи с двумя охранниками, он был немного удивлен, найдя художника сидящим за столом и что-то быстро черкающим на карте. Лео был взъерошен как воробей, и судя по всему, ни на минуту за ночь не сомкнул глаз. Несмотря на то, что он с точностью до километра определил координаты на карте с Новой Землей, он все еще продолжал что-то писать и зарисовывать. Риарио расспросил стражников, но те не заметили, чтобы Лео занимался чем-то подозрительным. И, несмотря на то, что граф не очень-то и доверял их словам, это его успокоило. Просто потому что «этим подозрительным» художник занимался постоянно.  
Риарио поражали ум и скорость мысли Да Винчи, его способность видеть суть вещей. И одновременно он желал убить этого странного человека с разного рода сомнительными пристрастиями. Но сейчас избавляться от Да Винчи Риарио не мог. Во-первых, не все загадки разгаданы. Они знают… ну, предполагают, где находится Книга, но это ведь не все. Есть еще ключ, и Риарио думал, что ключ не будет его единственной загадкой на пути к нахождению главной тайны. С этим гениальный Да Винчи мог бы ему помочь. Во-вторых, художник был ему интересен. Не каждый день Джироламо находил кого-то, кого мог по праву назвать своим соперником. Да Винчи же по все параметрам подходил на эту должность. А пока граф не скучал – его все устраивало.

И сейчас они приближались к гавани. В порту было шумно. Туда-сюда шмыгали матросы, собирался экипаж корабля. Грузчики перетаскивали коробки, катили в трюмы бочки.  
Это был средних размеров галеон, всего несколько раз выходивший в открытое море. Риарио, не особый любитель морских путешествий, но ценитель оружия, коим был прекрасно оснащен корабль, даже замедлил шаг, любуясь им. Но мысли его омрачил тот факт, что еще больше месяца ему придется терпеть Да Винчи и его компанию на борту рядом с собой.  
Что касается Леонардо, он так не думал. И совсем не собирался отправляться за Книгой Жизни на Новую Землю вместе с Риарио. Художник был первым, кто вбежал на палубу корабля, несмотря на то, что отправляться в плавание судно собиралось только следующим утром. Лео потащил за собой Имса, таким образом, Артур остался на попечении Зоро и Нико, которые не отличались особым дружелюбием по отношению к парню. Но Артур предпочитал молчать, да и они видели, что в последние пару дней тот чувствовал себя неважно, и не цеплялись к нему.  
Имс следовал за художником по палубе галеона, осматриваясь по сторонам, и стараясь не попадаться под ноги матросам. За ними хвостом тащились двое стражников графа.  
- Во что вообще ты втянул нас, Лео. Мне эта идея не нравится. Вообще не нравится. – Тихо произнес Имс. Он, мягко говоря, не любил плавать.  
- Как втянул, так и вытяну. – Шепнул Лео. – Но не без твоей же помощи.  
- Я весь во внимании.  
- Побеседуй с капитаном судна… Мне нужно, чтобы завтра утром люди Риарио с самим графом во главе были на корабле на час раньше основного экипажа. – Взгляд Да Винчи стал задумчивым.  
Имс усмехнулся:  
- Хочешь устроить еще фейерверк для Риарио?  
- Хочу, чтобы он так думал, - Да Винчи посмотрел на него и подмигнул. – А ночью тебя ждет еще работенка.  
Имс поднял бровь вопросительно, но Лео уже развернулся и шел навстречу стражникам с распростертыми объятиями, улыбаясь так приветливо, как только мог. Ассассин воспользовался моментом и, найдя в толпе матросов капитана, направился к нему.

Уже вечером Имс сидел за столом портового трактира напротив Зоро и Артура с пустым, слегка хмельным взглядом после выпитого эля. В трактире собралось довольно много людей Риарио, часть из них как всегда увивалась следом за ассассином по приказу графа, часть пришла просто напиться перед завтрашним отправлением. Лео остался с Нико в лагере сразу за городком на возвышенности. Там же остался и сам Риарио.  
Имс не хотел думать о плане побега Лео, потому что в этот план не входил Артур. Он сделал все как художник и просил. Подговорил капитана так, чтобы об этом узнал Риарио. И сейчас оставалось доигрывать роли, чтобы он не разгадал их блеф.  
Артур был проблемой. Серьезной. Но он являлся этой проблемой только для Имса. Ему никто не доверял, и мало что могло случиться, если взять его с собой. Плюс ко всему, он мог в любой момент отключиться, и это тоже проблема. Стоит им оставить парня здесь, Риарио сразу же избавится от него. Но и если они не сбегут сейчас, потом будет уже поздно. А Имс понял, что не хочет смерти Артура. Эта тоскливая мысль и стала его стимулом выпить больше положенного, и когда он в очередной раз потянулся за кружкой с элем, Зоро его остановил, взглядом предупреждая больше так не делать. Артур все это время сидел напротив сложа руки, не выпил ни грамма, и просто смотрел на Имса. В его взгляде читалась целая смесь разных эмоций, и иногда ассассину казалось, что парень догадывается, считывает Имса как нечего делать, но потом отгонял от себя параноидальные мысли.  
Имс не мог уже это терпеть и поднялся, намереваясь вернуться в лагерь. Хотелось, чтобы это все уже поскорее закончилось. Артур и Зоро тут же встали, следуя за ним, как и их парочка из эскорта.

Ночью в их шатре была абсолютная тишина. Никто не спал, не храпел и не ерзал, за исключением мирно дремлющего Артура. Все выжидали, отсчитывали время. Лео уже понял, что Риарио известили об их «саботаже», да и на самом деле он хотел устроить прощальный фейерверк для Джироламо, и пустить его новый блестящий галеон на щепки. Но потом, просчитав варианты, и осознав, что в этом случае граф будет очень и очень зол, и решит, что ему проще умертвить художника, Лео передумал.  
Устроить тихий побег. Если повезет. Найти другой корабль, который отправляется к Новой Земле, выкупить билеты и добраться до Книги Жизни в одиночку – стало его новым планом. Риарио умен, но Да Винчи гениален, так что граф сам вряд ли сможет разгадать загадку ключа, а вот Лео – запросто. Вот ключ был проблемой. И Да Винчи надеялся, что Имс справится с этой задачей. Он кашлянул, и сразу после этого раздался едва слышный шорох, и ассассин тенью проскользнул из шатра. Дождавшись, когда Имс решит проблему с их охраной, художник и сам встал, полностью готовый к побегу, прокрался мимо спящего Артура к выходу из шатра, Нико и Зоро следовали за ним.  
Да Винчи обезоружил лежащего на входе стражника, оружие второго из них забрал ассассин. И они втроем двинулись мимо палаток к выходу из лагеря, где воины оставили лошадей.  
Имс тем временем был уже в шатре Риарио. Его напрягло то, что снаружи не было охраны. Внутри шатра было пусто, а на столе рядом с картами тускло догорала свеча. Имс, бесшумно ступая, прошел туда, где за перегородкой находилось ложе графа, и отодвинул занавесь. Риарио там не было. Имс с минуту стоял, глядя на смятые простыни в попытках осознать, куда подевался Джироламо, когда до него медленно стало доходить. Следующей мыслью было то, что нужно срочно предупредить Леонардо. Имс обернулся, и в тот же момент его ударили чем-то тяжелым по голове. Ассассин завалился на спину. Перед глазами все потемнело. Сильный удар пришелся в самый висок, и Имс стиснул зубы от боли. Он встряхнул головой, смутно сквозь темные пятна различил стоявшего перед ним приближенного охранника Риарио. Тот как раз замахивался для нового удара, но Имсу хватило сил сделать рывок и перекатиться в бок, избегая смерти. Он стал отползать от охранника, пытаясь в таком положении вытащить добытую ранее рапиру. Но и это не спасло, потому что охранник даже замахнуться ему не дал, наступив на запястье ногой, и занося тяжелый меч над головой Имса.  
Того, что из груди нападавшего вдруг покажется лезвие, Имс ну никак не ожидал. Так же, как и не ожидал, что тяжелый мужик весом больше сотни, рухнет на Имса мертвым грузом. Взволнованный и взъерошенный Артур стоял позади с рапирой в руке.  
- Ты оставил меня, - произнес Артур злым шепотом вместо «Как ты, Имс?».  
Имс что-то прохрипел в ответ, сталкивая с себя тело. В голове все еще шумели барабаны, а перед глазами летали искры, но ему хотя бы не грозила нелепая смерть из-за того, что он вовремя не заметил угрозу.  
Ассассин сел с трудом, но Артур не рвался ему помогать.  
- Спасибо… Как ты вообще?..  
- Узнал? – Артур поднял брови, - не суть.  
Он, наконец, протянул Имсу руку, помогая ему встать. Ассассин схватился за голову, простонав, и посмотрел на тело. Он быстро высвободил меч из руки мертвеца:  
- Надо идти.  
- Только попробуй оставить меня здесь, и я лично тебя убью, - сказал Артур, осторожно ступая вслед за Имсом.  
- Я не в том состоянии, чтобы спорить, да и как я могу тебя оставить? Ты спас мне жизнь.  
- Трижды, между прочим. – Шепнул Артур.  
- Два раза я знаю, а вот о третьем расскажешь поподробнее позже.  
- Если мы выберемся отсюда, - пессимистично заявил парень.  
Странно, но переполоха в лагере не было. Как будто у Риарио был некий свой план, в который он посвятил только своих приближенных. И судя по тишине, царившей в лагере, Лео с друзьями успели выбраться за его пределы. Но стоило немного отойти от него вверх по холму, Имс и Артур услышали лязг оружия, и бросились на звук. Он доносился со стороны леса. Там в сотне метров впереди на его окраине Да Винчи вступил в схватку с Риарио. Зоро они не видели, но зато узнали Нико, которого душил один из охранников. Оба как раз повалились на землю, когда Имс заметил их и бросился мальчишке на помощь.  
- А я уж думал, что за затишье перед бурей, Да Винчи, - крикнул Риарио, яростно нападая на художника, осыпая его градом ударов своей рапирой. – Все неспроста.  
- Я недооценили тебя, Джироламо, даже приятно стало, что ты умнее, чем казался, - художник отбивался, держа свою рапиру левой рукой. На правой красовался длинный порез от плеча до локтя, весь рукав его рубашки пропитался кровью.  
Имс избавил Нико от врага в два счета. Мальчик лежал на траве, пытаясь откашляться, но когда Имс встал, чтобы помочь Лео, Нико придержал его за руку и помотал головой:  
- Это битва маэстро, не надо… - сипло произнес он. – Зоро…  
Имс проследил его взгляд и увидел в траве два тела. Одним из них был Зоро, и к счастью, он еще дышал, хотя было понятно, что мужчина тяжело ранен. Но помочь ему не дал Артур:  
- Имс, в лагере начался переполох, я слышал шум, скоро они будут здесь.  
Имс выругался:  
- Лео, кончай с ним, быстро!  
Да Винчи отбил очередную атаку Риарио, и усмехнулся:  
- Ты понимаешь, что сейчас ты один, и когда твои люди придут сюда, то найдут труп. Так что предлагаю отдать ключ, и я оставлю тебя в живых.  
- В этот раз ты его не получишь, - Риарио был очень зол, и скрывать это получалось с трудом, как и контролировать свою ярость, которая мешала ему ясно мыслить в сражении. Он совсем забыл о защите, и потому в какой-то момент пропустил удар Лео, но успел отпрыгнуть. Только за этим ударом последовал еще один, и еще один. И теперь Да Винчи атаковал его. После очередного уклонения Риарио от атаки, Лео ловко просунул острие рапиры в эфес оружия графа, провернул и отбросил оба клинка в траву. Он ударил мужчину по лицу, толкая и прижимая локтем к дереву, и вытащил из-за пояса Риарио кинжал.  
- Мне следовало давно это сделать, Джироламо, - проговорил Лео, глядя ему в глаза, - проткнуть тебя так, чтоб ты застонал от боли.  
Фраза прозвучала двусмысленно и Риарио, отчего-то улыбаясь, выдохнул и склонился, когда лезвие вошло ему в бок, но Да Винчи придержал его, не давая упасть.  
- А жаль… - Риарио оскалился в подобии улыбки, - что все так закончилось, Леонардо…  
- Я все ждал, когда ты меня назовешь по имени.  
Мужчина снова выдохнул, когда Леонардо вынул кинжал. Он упал на колени перед Да Винчи, зажимая рану. Перед ним упал его же окровавленный кинжал.  
- На страдай так, Джироламо, я прекрасно знаю анатомию, и не стал убивать тебя.  
Риарио завалился на бок, а Лео склонился над ним, срывая с его шеи цепочку с ключом к Небесному Своду.  
- Ты обещал следовать за мной хоть на край света, так вот я даю тебе такую возможность.  
Риарио посмотрел на Лео, задыхаясь от боли.  
- Следующая встреча будет интереснее, обещаю, - бросил художник, и быстро побежал к вслед за Имсом и остальными.  
Ассассин тем временем на пару с Нико тащил под руки Зоро.  
- Далеко мы не уйдем, - Лео начал нервничать.  
- Надо вернуться в город другой дорогой, и позаимствовать лошадей. Не уверен, что Зоро протянет долго. – Пропыхтел Имс.  
- Он все еще был ранен, когда на него напали, и не мог нормально защищаться. – Сказал Нико.  
- Так, ладно, - ассассин кивнул Лео, и тот быстро подхватил Зоро под руку вместо него, - Идите через лес обратно в город, не думаю, что они будут там искать. А я тут их отвлеку. Бегаю быстро, через лес в гору с лошадьми они не попрутся за мной.  
Да Винчи кивнул:  
- Удачи… И выживи, будь добр.  
Вдвоем с Нико они как могли быстро потащили Зоро в сторону леса. Мужчина истекал кровью, но у них было время до утра, когда следы будут более заметны.  
- Ты чего еще тут? – Имс обернулся на Артура. Со стороны лагеря звуки становились все ближе, и они оба видели приближающихся стражников.  
- Я с тобой. Помнишь, я все еще неплохо фехтую. А тебя по голове приложили, забыл? – Сощурился Артур.  
- То есть вот как, - Имс развернулся и побежал вверх по склону, - я кидаю тебя в лагере врага, а ты догоняешь и говоришь, что умрешь за меня? Так бы сразу и сказал, я б давно так сделал.  
Мужчина усмехнулся, обернувшись на Артура.  
- Надо свернуть отсюда, слишком просторно, и они видят нас. – Артур проигнорировал его колкость.  
- Они и должны видеть нас, иначе как мы уведем их от Лео?  
Они пробежали еще пол сотни метров, и направились к лесу, в противоположную сторону от той, где скрылся Да Винчи. Мимо просвистел арбалетный болт и вонзился в землю в паре метров от них. Имс грязно выругался, пригнулся и стал петлять.  
- Береги голову, Арти, - бросил он, слегка оборачиваясь.  
Парня рядом не было.  
- Артур? – Имс резко остановился.  
Артур лежал на траве лицом вниз позади него. Из спины его торчало две стрелы.  
У Имса дыхание перехватило, он припал к земле и, в два шага оказавшись рядом, коснулся Артура. Парень задыхался. Видно, острие задело легкие. Имс приподнял Артура и перевернул, так чтобы стрела на прошла в тело дальше.  
- Беги… придурок… - выдохнул парень.  
- Черт, и умудрился же ты вляпаться. Теперь хрен выберешься, - Имса трясло. И он сам не понял, о ком говорил. Потому что фраза могла определять не только состояние Артура.  
- Я их слышу… - еле слышно выдохнул Артур. Имс видел, как округлились его глаза, будто от удивления.  
Вот черт, парень бредил. Люди Риарио были уже близко, Артур умирал и отчего-то удивлялся – самое абсурдное, что вообще когда-либо происходило с ассассином.  
- Они…. Они… - У Артура не хватало дыхания и он захрипел, - Опусти… стрела… опусти на нее…  
Имс понимал, что ему крышка. Артуру крышка. Ему самому крышка. Парень достаточно отмучился, он закусил нижнюю губу, и недолго думая, отпустил Артура. Стрела вышла через его грудь в области сердца, как только его спина коснулась земли.  
Еще один болт вонзился Имсу в плечо, стоило ему приподняться, потом еще один болт пробил ему ногу. Третий, сваливший его на землю, пришелся в живот.  
Имсу казалось, он падал вечно. Перед глазами мир окрасился в серый. А боль будто чувствовал кто-то другой вместо него. Темное звездное небо озарилось вдруг ярким светом, и сквозь крики стражников пробился женский голос: «Отсоединяй!»  
Имс изумился. «Вот черт, Артур… Смерть в удивлении – это заразно…»

***  
- Что с ним?  
- Пытаюсь восстановить связь, но все плохо, очень плохо.  
- Как давно ты не можешь к нему пробиться?  
- Не знаю точно… может, день. Может и больше. Потому что все его ответы на мои команды в какой-то момент стали походить на ответы робота.  
- Ладно, надо скорее отключать его. Выводи. Выводи!  
До Артура все звуки доносились как сквозь стену. Он не мог разобрать слов, но сквозь пелену видел маячившие рядом фигуры. Он потянулся к кому-то рукой, как резко ему будто перекрыли поток воздуха. В глазах потемнело. Тело бросило в сильную дрожь.  
- Что с этим делать? Ситуация с Артуром не стабильна.  
- Он не наша забота. Отключай Имса.  
- Да я отключаю, вашу мать, отключаю! Он в порядке, правда дня три будет разговаривать с Леонардо Да Винчи и пытаться совершить прыжок веры с кровати. О, дай бог, чтоб не только с кровати.  
- Заткнись, Шон, и помоги. Нельзя Артура так бросить.  
- С каких пор такая забота о том, кто пытается нас всех убить?  
- Я сказала заткнись и помоги. У него передоз сомнацина.  
- А еще пересон анимуса. - Раздался язвительный ответ.  
Артур вдруг смог вдохнуть. И вдохнул так жадно, будто был лишен кислорода уже давно. Звуки стали четче, вернее, голоса – мужской и женский, но перед глазами все равно было темно.  
- Не представляю, что творится у него в мозгу. Хотя нет, представляю, - продолжал доноситься въедливый мужской голос. – Судя по череде из двадцати десинхронизаций подряд.  
- Черт с ним, вырубай все, забираем Имса и валим, - этот голос тоже был женским, насколько понял Артур, значит в комнате был один мужчина и две женщины.  
- А не подумала, что если оставить его здесь – то нам всем крышка. Он нас быстро найдет, даже если дать ему фору в три дня.  
- Ах... черт. Ладно, передай мне стяжку.  
Артур начал вновь проваливаться в темноту, когда почувствовал прикосновение: его руки быстро стянули чем-то вроде веревки. В этот раз темноты он не опасался, потому что откуда-то знал: больше не будет стрел, погони, Да Винчи с Риарио и всего остального. Будет только он и его цель: убить Имса.


End file.
